El precio es Amor
by sailordestinity
Summary: Cuando Serena aceptó la propuesta de Darien, sabía que corría un riesgo. Él necesitaba una enfermera que lo cuidara en Roma, mientras se recuperaba de las heridas recibidas en un accidente de aviación.
1. Chapter 1

El precio es Amor

Esta es una Adaptacion de : El precio es Amor de Cartland Barbara

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

_Cuando Serena aceptó la propuesta de Darien, sabía que corría un riesgo. Él necesitaba una enfermera que lo cuidara en Roma, mientras se recuperaba de las heridas recibidas en un accidente de aviación. Serena vislumbraba sólo un pequeño problema: El propio Darien Chiba; jamás había conocido paciente más difícil y complicado._

_Una vez en Roma, Serena se emocionó con la bella ciudad y hasta Darien parecía cambiado. Para lo único que ella no se preparó fue para enamorarse profundamente y sin esperanza._

_Capitulo 1_

El timbre del teléfono llamaba insistente; tal vez llevaba sonando muchas horas. Otra campanilla se escuchó también, la de la puerta, y cuando cesó se oyeron pasos y voces.

—Parece adinerado ¿viste su cigarrera?

La voz era joven y muy próxima.

—No importa. Pudo dársela alguno a quien le pilotaba su avión. Papá dice que la gente rica tiene pilotos privados igual que chóferes.

—Quizá era su propio avión.

—O será un príncipe de incógnito.

—Preferiría que fuera productor de cine, así podría darme empleo. Sería estupendo.

Se escucharon risillas y con cierto tono triste, la voz continuó:

—Sería maravilloso ser ricos, ¿no? Piensa en la ropa que podríamos tener.

—Yo me conformaría con poder hacer reparar mis zapatos —intervino otra voz.

—Oh, Serena , ¿está mejor?

—¿Quién es, has sabido algo de él?

Ambas preguntas fueron simultáneas.

—La respuesta a las dos preguntas es negativa.

La nueva voz era vivaz, firme y, a la vez, bastante dulce.

—Y ahora, chicas, vayan a preparar algo para el almuerzo —continuó—, ya saben que papá irá a Worcester esta tarde y esto lo retrasará muchísimo.

El hombre que escuchaba abrió los ojos. De momento creyó estar soñando, los timbres, las voces, el dolor de su cabeza y la extrema debilidad de sus piernas que parecían acentuar su situación en general.

Trató de volverse hacia su lado izquierdo y sintió una aguda punzada. Empezó a gritar, pero se contuvo cuando alguien entró. Entonces escuchó una voz tranquila y dulce que fuera la última en hablar, decirle:

—Trate de no moverse. Mi padre llegará en un momento.

Él levantó la vista y con cierto trabajo enfocó su mirada en la cara de ella. Era tierna, bonita, pensó y sus ojos de un azul intenso rodeados de pestañas oscuras.

—¿En dónde estoy?

—En Cobblefield Worcestershire. Esta es la casa del doctor Tsukino Sufrió usted un accidente. ¿Recuerda?

—¡Un accidente! ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

—En su avión.

Él cerró los ojos, en parte por el dolor y en parte por qué recobraba la memoria. Estaba inquieto. Algo andaba mal en el motor. Sí, ahora podía recordarlo.

—Ya recobró el conocimiento, papá —dijo una voz a su lado.

—Perfecto.

—¿Estoy herido?

Fue un alivio para él escuchar su propia voz fuerte y autoritaria.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio que el doctor era un hombre de edad madura, con rostro avejentado, pero actitud resuelta.

—No muy mal —fue la respuesta—, es probable que sufra conmoción y tiene una profunda herida en la pierna, pero tuvo suerte, de que no fuera más grave.

—Hice un aterrizaje forzoso.

—Y muy hábil. Fue un inconveniente el declive del terreno y su avión dio una voltereta. Pero no se incendió y tal vez no esté tan dañado como usted mismo.

El herido lanzó un sonido de exasperación.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo una cita.

Intentó incorporarse, pero el esfuerzo le produjo un dolor que lo dejó jadeante.

—Mantenga la calma un poco de tiempo —dijo el doctor—, beba esto, por favor.

Levanto la cabeza del hombre, quien, al no sentirse en condiciones de discutir, obedeció. Fue sólo al sentir un súbito mareo cuando infirió lo que había bebido.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó—. No quería… dormirme.

Fue un supremo esfuerzo terminar la frase. Sintió que hasta su indignación lo abandonaba. La oscuridad se cernía sobre él. Logró escuchar su rítmica respiración, antes de perderse en el inconsciente.

El doctor se volvió hacia su hija.

—Dormirá cuando menos tres o cuatro horas. Cuando despierte, dale algo de beber y trata de mantenerlo tranquilo hasta que yo regrese. Conozco a los de su temple. No se rinden si pueden impedirlo.

—Eso parece —contestó Serena—. ¿No deberíamos comunicar a alguien que está aquí?

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió el doctor, abstraído—, pero tal vez la policía lo hizo ya.

—Hablaré con el sargento Spices —sonrió Serena —. Debes comer algo antes de irte, papá.

—No tengo tiempo. Ya estoy retrasado.

—Pero papá, algo frugal, al menos.

—No puedo esperar, querida. ¡Adiós! Y no te preocupes por el paciente, estará bien.

El Doctor Tsukino se apresuró a bajar los escalones del frente de la casa, subió a su auto y arrancó antes que su hija pudiera decir algo más.

Serena regresó al salón. No vio los gastados tapetes ni los descoloridos tapices de las sillas. Estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Pero recordó su intento de pedir un poco de dinero a su padre para gastos de la casa antes de su partida.

Ahora tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para pagarle al carnicero. Al señor Tubbs no le gustaría esperar, se había mostrado bastante desagradable el día anterior cuando ella le hizo un pequeño pedido.

—Lo lamento, señorita Tsukino. No es sólo el dinero, es el problema de llevar estas cuentas pendientes, no tengo personal para ello.

Se fue a la cocina y encontró a Mina sentada en la mesa, tenía una revista de cine, mientras que Lita preparaba en una sartén algo a punto de quemarse.

—¿Todavía no está listo el almuerzo? —preguntó Serena—. Recuerden que me prometieron llevar esas cosas a la vieja señora Evans esta tarde.

—Es una larga caminata. ¿No podría ir alguien más? —preguntó Mina —No hay quien. Yo lo haría, pero papá me recomendó cuidar del nuevo paciente.

—Deberían haberlo enviado al hospital —indicó Lita.

—El sargento Spice dijo que por la mañana solicitó para otra persona y le dijeron que no había cama. Como se trataba de una emergencia, papá le dijo al sargento que podría atenderlo aquí. Es sólo por esta noche, se irá mañana.

—Bueno, esperemos que pague el hospedaje y la comida —dijo Lita—. Si no, podemos confiscarle su cigarrera.

—Quizá no sea de oro —opinó Mina y dejó la revista sobre la mesa—. Actualmente hacen muy buenas cosas de fantasía.

Serena le quitó la sartén a Lita.

—Déjame terminarlo… ¿qué es?

—Huevos revueltos. Se suponía que llevarían salchichas, pero no pude encontrarlas por ninguna parte.

Serena volcó los huevos en un platón, los colocó sobre la mesa y añadió unas papas que sacó del horno.

—En cuanto terminemos, ustedes lavarán aquí, mientras yo subo a asear los dormitorios. ¿Se dan cuenta que no se ha hecho nada en casa esta mañana?

—Es culpa del desconocido que nos cayó del cielo —dijo Mina—. Ojala fuera un productor de cine, Serena. ¿No sería maravilloso?

—No me parece que lo sea —repuso Serena—. Pero pronto lo sabremos. Voy a llamar al sargento Spice.

Salió de la cocina y cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el estudio de su padre. Quedaba contiguo al cuarto donde el inesperado huésped dormía, ya que lo habían conducido a la pequeña habitación que el Doctor Tsukino había acondicionado para hacer sus exámenes y para las escasas emergencias que se presentaban en la aldea.

No eran muchas, pero como el hospital más cercano distaba más de siete kilómetros, con frecuencia resultaba idóneo para brindar las primeras atenciones.

Serena acudió a cerrar la puerta entre el estudio y el dormitorio. Se detuvo un momento para ver si el herido estaba bien. Como esperaba, dormía profundamente, de espaldas.

Por primera vez lo observó con detenimiento.

Tenía un rostro varonil. Podía haber sido apuesto, pero había algo casi tosco en sus facciones.

"Tengo la impresión de que es tan duro como despiadado", se dijo.

Entonces su entrenamiento profesional le hizo notar que la luz que provenía de la ventana era demasiado brillante y corrió la cortina.

Con suavidad cerró la puerta y se sentó en el escritorio de su padre. Tomó el auricular del teléfono, marcó un número y esperó.

—¿Sargento Spice? Habla Serena Tsukino.

—Ah, señorita Tsukino . Iba a llamar al doctor para preguntarle cómo está el caballero. Tengo que redactar mi informe.

—Sí, por supuesto, sargento. No está mal herido. Tiene una herida en la pierna, está bastante golpeado y mi padre opina que sufre una ligera conmoción. Pero hace rato hablaba bastante coherente.

—Qué bien, señorita. ¿Le preguntaron su nombre?

—¿Su nombre? Iba a preguntárselo yo a usted.

—No hay nada en el avión, señorita, para identificarlo. Yo revisé sus bolsillos con rapidez porque deseaba llevarlo en seguida con el doctor.

—Oh, Dios, entonces será mejor que yo busque más. ¿Quiere decir que nadie avisó a sus familiares?

—Me temo que no, señorita. Sé que debí hacerlo en seguida, pero hubo un accidente en el cruce de caminos justo después de que lo dejé con ustedes y por atenderlo, se me olvidó.

—No se preocupe, sargento Spice. Estoy segura que no importa demasiado.

Serena sabía que el sargento era inepto. Siempre hacía las cosas mal; sin embargo, era muy querido en la aldea.

—Es usted muy amable, señorita. Si usted los llama, será suficiente. ¿Puedo llamarla después para que me informe?

—Yo le llamaré —respondió Serena.

Colgó el auricular y regresó a la habitación donde el hombre dormía, tomó su chaqueta. Era de tweed y al tocarla, Serena advirtió su costosa calidad.

La suavidad de la tela y el excelente corte le indicaron que era una prenda fina.

Deslizó la mano en el interior y sacó una cartera de piel de cocodrilo con ribetes de oro.

Al abrirla lo primero que encontró fue dinero, tanto, que abrió los ojos asombrada. Un gran fajo de billetes de cinco libras esterlinas. Y en otro apartado encontró una licencia para conducir, varios papeles y tarjetas de visita.

Las sacó, pero le resultaba difícil leerlas con la escasa luz que entraba por la puerta. Sacó una, guardó el resto en la cartera y la devolvió al bolsillo del que la sacara.

Entonces se dirigió hacia el estudio.

Darien Chiba , leyó en la tarjeta. Y abajo: 310 Grosvenor Square, W. L. Y en la esquina opuesta: The Carlton Club.

Darien Chiba. El nombre le parecía un tanto familiar, pero no lograba relacionarlo.

Descolgó el auricular y llamó a la operadora.

—Comuníqueme con información, por favor —pidió.

Después de marcar otro número y una breve espera, consiguió comunicación con la línea de Darien Chiba.

Volvió a marcar y una voz contestó:

—Diga.

—¿Podría hablar con el familiar más cercano del señor Darien Chiba, por favor?

—¿Cómo dice? —la sorpresa era evidente.

—Con el familiar más cercano del señor Darien Chiba. ¿No tiene parientes cercanos?

—¿Quién es usted y por qué lo pregunta?

—Llamó de la casa del Doctor Tsukino en Cobblefield. El señor Chiba sufrió un accidente. Su avión se volcó al intentar un aterrizaje forzoso.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Está mal herido?

—No está grave, pero creo que debería informarse a sus familiares.

El señor Chiba no tiene familia —fue la desconcertante respuesta—. Soy una de sus secretarias. Será mejor que cancele sus citas para esta tarde.

Serena titubeó un momento.

—¿Está segura respecto a sus familiares? La mayoría de la gente tiene parientes.

—Si el señor Chiba los tiene, no los conozco. Tal vez esté distanciado de ellos.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir Serena.

—No debería decirlo. Pero, de todas maneras, al señor Chiba no le gustaría que hiciéramos algo que él no ordenara. Estaré aquí si me necesita.

—Así lo haré —indicó Serena

Colgó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era indudable que la secretaria le tenía miedo al señor Chiba . Y ahora no le cabía duda, de que era un hombre terrible.

Llamó al sargento y después, en un impulso que no pudo explicarse ni a sí misma, se puso su uniforme de enfermera.

"Así me verá bien presentada y eficiente", dijo a su imagen en el espejo.

Siempre le producía satisfacción vestir su uniforme. Había hecho su entrenamiento en el Hospital Saviour y tuvo deseos de permanecer en él como se lo ofrecieron. Pero su madre murió y resolvió que su lugar estaba en su hogar.

Intentó con afán ocupar el lugar de aquélla, pero por las noches solía permanecer despierta y aceptar que había fracasado.

Su padre jamás abandonó esa expresión de abatimiento que le notara desde el día del funeral y que se había convertido ya en parte intrínseca de su carácter.

—Cuida a papá, cariño, ¿quieres? —le había dicho su madre cuando comprendió que se moría—. Nunca hace sus comidas de forma apropiada ni piensa en sí mismo.

—Lo cuidaré —prometió Serena y comprendió que nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de gratitud en los labios de su madre.

Pero no resultó fácil. Siempre subsistía el problema económico. No habían terminado aún de pagar las cuentas acumuladas durante la enfermedad de su madre.

Cuando el doctor Tsukino diagnosticó el padecimiento de su esposa, la hizo reconocer por varios especialistas. Todos los esfuerzos resultaron inútiles; pero después de la muerte de ella, hubo que pagar las cuentas.

Pero, como Serena sabía bien, era muy mal administrador además de ser generoso en extremo.

—Oh, papá, no habrás pagado el viaje de la señora Jarvis al mar, ¿verdad? —preguntaba, aunque sabía bien la respuesta.

Y esas vacaciones que mejorarían la salud a la señora Jarvis, así como muchos otros gastos altruistas similares, provenían del bolsillo del doctor.

Era un caso perdido, pero por eso lo amaba.

"La admiración por papá me hizo ser enfermera", se dijo.

Recordó sonriente que en cuanto uno portaba uniforme, los pacientes se mostraban más dispuestos a obedecer.

Bajó con lentitud por la escalera y comprendió que debería esperar oposición del paciente encomendado a sus cuidados.

No había señales de las chicas y Serena fue a la cocina, preparó té y lo llevó al dormitorio contiguo al estudio de su padre. Abrió la puerta con suavidad, escuchó un movimiento en la cama y colocó la bandeja junto a ella.

Ya oscurecía porque había sido un día de marzo humedecido por la lluvia.

—¿Está despierto? — preguntó con suavidad.

—Lo estoy —respondió la voz en la oscuridad—, y muy disgustado de que me obligaran a dormir.

—Lo lamento.

Serena encendió la lámpara de buró. Funcionaba el calentador eléctrico, ella subió un poco más la temperatura y después colocó la bandeja cerca del hombre, atento a sus movimientos.

—¿En dónde diablos está el doctor?

—Mi padre salió. Regresará pronto.

—Usted es enfermera. Pero no llevaba uniforme cuando desperté antes.

—Sí, soy enfermera y ayudo a mi padre cuando es necesario.

—Bien, dígame cuánto tiempo tendré que tolerar toda esta tontería. Tengo cosas importantes por hacer. No puedo quedarme.

—Nadie pretende retenerlo más de lo necesario. Mi padre espera que pueda usted trasladarse mañana, a su casa o a una clínica privada.

—No voy a ninguna de las dos partes.

Darien intentó moverse, pero Serena lo escuchó sostener el aliento y comprendió que el sólo intento le era en extremo doloroso.

—Permítame ayudarle.

Con toda eficiencia lo hizo incorporarse un poco y le acomodó las almohadas.

—Ahora beba un poco de té. Acabo de prepararlo. ¿Desea leche y azúcar?

—Sólo leche.

En seguida, Serena le dijo, un tanto titubeante:

—Llamé… a su casa de… Grosvenor Square, señor Chiba.

—¿Así que sabe quién soy?

—Sí, busqué en su cartera. La policía no la había encontrado y el sargento Spice tenía que rendir su informe.

—¿Informe a quién? ¡Pamplinas! No quiero que la prensa se entere.

—¡La prensa! —exclamó Serena.

—Sí, siempre molestan y tratan de enterarse de cuanto pueden. ¿Comprende lo que digo? Mantenga la boca cerrada. No diga a nadie quién soy.

—Tuve que decirlo a la policía y después, como le dije, llamé a su casa de Londres.

—¿Le contestó la señorita Ainsworth?

—Sí, es su secretaria. Dijo que si deseaba usted algo, le llamara y, también, se ocuparía de cancelar sus compromisos de hoy.

—Eso fue bastante sensato. Podré cumplirlos mañana.

Serena lo miró.

—¿Considera que no lo haré? —añadió.

—No sé en qué consistan.

—Bueno, se lo diré. Vuelo a Roma. Debo ir ahí. Es muy importante.

—Yo pensaría que será imposible —respondió Serena.

—¡Imposible! ¡Nada es imposible! No en lo que a mí respecta, cuando menos. Cuanto más pronto lo aprenda usted, mejor; y si piensa que ese doctorcillo va a impedírmelo, ¡está muy equivocada!

—Estoy segura de que mi padre, si es a quien se refiere como doctorcillo, no le impediría ni tirarse al río, si lo desea —protestó Serena.

Al momento de decirlo se sorprendió y escandalizó de sí misma. No la habían entrenado para eso. Responder a un paciente, por agresivo que se mostrara, era inoperante dentro del código de su profesión.

Y, sin embargo, no pudo dominarse. Le resultó difícil dejar de indignarse ante el insulto proferido a su padre.

El paciente lanzó una risilla.

—Así que tiene su carácter. No lo habría pensado, con esos suaves modales.

—Lo lamento. Espero que lo olvide. Debo revisar la pierna, si ya terminó su té.

—Sí, revise esa maldita pierna y terminemos con eso. Va a dolerme, lo sé. Pero no vierta en mí su malhumor.

Serena contuvo el aliento ante el insulto.

—Jamás pensaría en hacer tal cosa —dijo y se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, le replicaba.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación para no hablar más.

"¿Qué me sucede?", se preguntó mientras iba por la palangana y los vendajes. ¿Ya olvidé cómo debo comportarme? ¿Por qué me irrita tanto este hombre?

—¿Cómo está él, Serena? —preguntó Mina con los ojos muy brillantes.

Estaba muy linda y, con visible preocupación, Serena observó que ya le quedaba muy justa su ropa y que necesitaba zapatos nuevos.

—Mejor. Y desea irse tan pronto sea posible —respondió.

—¿Ya averiguaste quién es? —preguntó Lita.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Darien Chiba.

Lita arrugó la frente.

—Me suena el nombre. ¡Ya sé, el hombre de los aviones! Samuel siempre habla de aviones y Darien Chiba inventó un nuevo aeroplano o algo así.

Mina hizo una mueca.

—Oh, aviones, no es interesante. ¿Por qué no trabajaría en el cine o la televisión? Podríamos haberle pedido algo.

—Si los deseos fueran caballos, los limosneros cabalgarían —se rió Serena.

Fue con alivio que escuchó cerrarse la puerta del frente, su padre regresaba y corrió al vestíbulo para saludarlo.

—El señor Chiba desea verte —le dijo con voz bastante fría.

El doctor enarcó las cejas.

—¿Chiba qué?

—Darien Chiba. Encontré su nombre en su cartera. Pertenece a la industria aeronáutica, al menos eso dice Lita.

—¡Por supuesto, lo es, Santo Dios, una persona muy importante! Tal vez deba yo enviar por un especialista en seguida.

—¡Papá! No dudes de tu propia capacidad. Si tuviéramos que enviar por un especialista en cada ocasión, estaríamos muy ocupados.

—¡Darien Chiba! Será mejor que lo vea.

Serena siguió a su padre hacia la habitación. Darien Chiba estaba acostado, pero daba la impresión de mantenerse tenso y alerta.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó el doctor Tsukino

—¡Bastante mal! —fue la respuesta—. Pero puedo tolerarlo.

—Le daré algo para mitigarle las molestias.

—No quiero sus drogas. Quiero irme, si no esta noche, mañana.

—Haré arreglos para trasladarlo a una clínica. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia?

—No iré a ninguna —respondió con brusquedad Darien —. Debo partir al extranjero y necesita ayudarme.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó el doctor Tsukino—. ¡Del todo imposible! Me gustaría llamar a un especialista, señor Chiba, para una segunda opinión.

—¡Una segunda opinión! ¿Qué tengo?

—Nada, excepto algunos raspones, una pierna que requerirá de cuidados un par de semanas y una ligera conmoción que, al parecer, ya superó. Pero con frecuencia se presentan reacciones retardadas y, en mi opinión, no estará en condiciones de viajar durante dos o tres días cuando menos.

—Escúcheme —el tono de Darien era exasperado—. No me interesa ningún especialista. No dudo ni un instante de su opinión. Pero debo estar en Roma el miércoles. Sólo le pregunto cómo podré llegar ahí.

Las últimas palabras fueron casi un grito, pero para sorpresa de Serena , su padre lanzó una risilla y se sentó junto a la cama.

—¿Es así como construye sus aviones? ¿Es lo que llaman empuje ejecutivo?

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y después de un momento, el rostro tenso de Darien se relajó y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

—Lamento haber alzado la voz. Pero comprenderá mi urgencia.

—Tal vez pueda explicármela.

—Es bastante sencillo. ¿Ha oído hablar del Zeus?

—¿El nuevo avión en el que usted trabaja? Sí, un poco, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para leer los diarios, he oído hablar del Zeus.

—Bien, ya iniciamos su producción. Las últimas pruebas, como se informó en los periódicos, tuvieron un éxito asombroso. Pero ahora, casi cuando estamos listos, tenemos la oportunidad de vender un gran número de Zeus.

—Qué bien para usted —opinó el Doctor Tsukino.

—Significa mucho para mi empresa y aún más para el prestigio británico, si conseguimos ese pedido. Pero nos enfrentamos dura competencia.

—De los americanos, supongo.

—De americanos, italianos, alemanes y franceses, todos compiten en contra nuestra. El pedido, se hará en seguida y los representantes de la empresa compradora se reunirán el miércoles en Roma con los representantes de las compañías que tienen aviones en venta. Es por eso que debo estar presente.

—Ya entiendo.

—No puedo enviar a nadie más —continuó Darien—. Nadie que pueda hablar con la misma autoridad que yo y tenga el poder de tomar decisiones. Es lo que sucede —añadió con una leve sonrisa—, cuando uno maneja todo personalmente.

—Estamos ante un verdadero dilema —dijo el doctor.

—Es bastante sencillo. No me diga que debo descansar y tomar las cosas con calma porque no lo haré.

—Bien ¿qué sugiere?

—Llamaré al aeródromo hacia donde me dirigía cuando me estrellé y les diré que me tengan listo el avión más cómodo y el mejor piloto disponible. Puede llevarme en camilla si lo desea. Viajaré acostado, colgado del techo, amarrado, como guste, pero debo viajar.

—Muy bien. Supongo que rompo todas las reglas de mi profesión al ceder, pero evidentemente está decidido a salirse con la suya. Lo dejaré ir bajo una condición.

—¿Cuál? —los ojos oscuros de Darien lo miraron suspicaces.

—Que lleve una enfermera con usted. Su pierna necesita curarse dos veces al día. Sería preferible una monja enfermera, adusta y eficiente a quien usted obedezca.

—¡No! —la negativa de Darien fue rotunda.

—Bueno, es una condición irreversible. Esa pierna debe mantenerse desinfectada. De todas maneras, le dolerá bastante con el tratamiento adecuado. Y si hace ese viaje disparatado, necesitará varias inyecciones, que incluyen una diaria de penicilina.

—¡Diablos, detesto que me incomoden!

—Le conseguiré una enfermera responsable…

El doctor miró a Serena , quien había permanecido muy quieta junto a la puerta.

—Llama por teléfono para ver a quién puedes conseguir, Serena.

—No será fácil —respondió ella—. Cuando solicitamos una la semana pasada nos dijeron que sólo podían dar servicio por algunas horas.

—No debemos preocuparnos más —dijo Darien desde la cama—. Me la llevaré a usted.

Sus miradas se encontraron a través de la habitación y Serena tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que él la había apresado. Por un momento no pudo hablar, sólo mirarlo. En seguida, con voz jovial, expresó:

—¡Oh, no! Le conseguiré a alguien, como sugirió mi padre.

Darien se volvió hacia el doctor y Serena tuvo la sensación de que ni siquiera había escuchado sus palabras:

—Su hija vendrá conmigo. Sabe su cometido y así se ahorrará tiempo en molestos arreglos. Sólo necesita llamar al aeródromo.

—No puedo prescindir de mi hija —respondió el doctor, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa.

—Es enfermera, ¿no? Me la llevaré y le pagaré trescientas guineas por el viaje.

—Usted delira —opinó el doctor—, o nos juega una broma de mal gusto. Serena, llama a la casa de enfermeras.

—¡No, espere! —ordenó Darien—. Hablo en serio, incluso mejoraré la oferta. Pagaré quinientas libras esterlinas. Espere un momento —prosiguió al ver que el doctor se disponía a protestar—. Déjeme hablar. Según usted, necesito los servicios de una enfermera. Bien, no aceptaré a ninguna mujer a quien jamás haya visto. Tengo tiempo suficiente en esta casa para advertir su difícil situación económica. Luché mucho para conquistar la mía, así que los comprendo.

—La verdad, señor Chiba… —empezó a decir el doctor, pero lo hizo enmudecer un ademán imperioso de su paciente.

—Permítame terminar. Le vendrá bien un poco de dinero extra. Necesita un traje nuevo, esta habitación requiere pintura y por lo que alcancé a escuchar aún faltan muchas otras cosas necesarias.

De pronto, Serena cruzó la habitación. Había una ventana que daba a la habitación vecina, donde ella y sus hermanas solían estar.

Como esperaba, permanecía entreabierta y concluyó que muchos de los comentarios fueron escuchados por el señor Chiba. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían e intentó recordar su charla, entonces escuchó a Darien decir:

—Quinientas libras son nada para mí con tal de poder llegar a Roma. ¿Por qué oponerse a mi sugerencia? ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo, señorita Tsukino ?

Serena se percató, con sobresalto, del pensamiento de su padre.

Las deudas atrasadas, el apremio para pagarlas. Las colegiaturas de su hermano Samuel y la ropa que tanto necesitaban Mina y Lita .

El doctor volvió la cabeza.

—No, es imposible. Y permítame poner algo bien claro. Si Serena va con usted recibirá los honorarios correspondientes a una enfermera privada y nada más.

Se hizo un súbito silencio, interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono.

—Yo contestaré —exclamó Serena, impulsada por un súbito deseo de alejarse.

—No, yo lo haré —indicó su padre—. El Doctor Jamieson dijo que me llamaría de Worcester.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Usted sí tiene sentido común o es también altruista como su padre?

—No comprendo.

—Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero. Con las quinientas libras pueden solucionar problemas si abandona ese orgullo absurdo que, hasta la fecha, no ha dado de comer a nadie un solo día.

—¿Necesita mostrarse tan odioso? —preguntó Serena con súbita altivez—. ¡No queremos su dinero!

—Muy encomiable, si fuera verdad. Lo necesitan, ¿no es verdad? Pensé que estaría dispuesta a sacrificar algo por la familia a quien finge amar.

Lo miró, casi imposibilitada de hablar a causa de la furia, las mejillas encendidas y las manos apretadas en un esfuerzo por dominarse.

—No finjo amarla —exclamó con voz alterada.

—Entonces haga algo por ellos. Es como todos, sólo dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, siempre y cuando les resulte cómodo, ¡qué fácil amar y dar cuando eso no pide ningún sacrificio!

—¿Y supone que recibir su dinero sería una especie de sacrificio?

—Por supuesto —una súbita sonrisa apareció en los labios de él—. Piense cuánto detesta hacerlo, la lucha que significará aceptarlo. Sin embargo, es sólo durante una semana de su vida. Después gozará del placer de gastarlo.

—Pero… no puedo… aceptarlo… papá… nunca me lo… permitiría.

—¿Y es preciso decírselo? Diremos que aceptó con gusto por ir a Roma. Como es un padre amante, le alegrará que disfrute usted de la oportunidad de conocer la _Ciudad Eterna_.

—¿Sugiere que lo engañemos? —preguntó Serena.

—Por el bien de él mismo, por supuesto —respondió Darien .

Serena lo miró y pensó que jamás había detestado tanto a un hombre. Había algo en sus ojos oscuros, en la mueca de sus labios, que la hacía aborrecerlo.

Y así, desde el fondo de su cerebro, ante el caos de complejas emociones, descubrió una parte fría e impersonal que hacía cálculos.

Doscientas cincuenta libras para cubrir las deudas. Cien libras para la colegiatura de Samuel . Cien, para el nuevo auto que tanto necesitaba su padre y algo conseguiría al vender el viejo. Quedaban cincuenta libras, para las chicas, para nueva tapicería en los muebles o…

Contuvo el aliento y se obligó a no escuchar esa voz tan ajena e incitante.

—¿Ya lo decidió? —preguntó Darien .

—No… yo… no sé… qué… decir —tartamudeó.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y su padre regresó.

Darien se volvió hacia él.

—Doctor Tsukino , le tengo buenas noticias. Su hija aceptó ir conmigo a Roma.

—No, yo… —intentó decir Serena, pero la mirada de los ojos oscuros la hizo guardar silencio.

—Le estoy muy agradecido —continuó Darien —. Le promete cuidar de ella y no la mantendré lejos de ustedes ni un momento más de lo necesario.

—Si Serena quiere ir… —repuso el doctor con tono incierto.

—Sería una bella oportunidad para conocer una de las más hermosas ciudades del mundo —insistió Darien —, ella la merece.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero si va, sólo le pagará el salario correspondiente a una simple enfermera. No aceptará más.

—No, por supuesto. Su hija y yo lo acordamos ya —dijo Darien .

Serena abrió los labios. Deseaba aclarar la situación. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, las palabras no surgían de su boca. No cesaba de escuchar esa voz calculadora en su mente que le decía cómo podría aprovecharse el dinero.

—Bueno, ya todo arreglado —escuchó decir a Darien —, y ahora, mi buen amigo, comuníquese con el aeródromo. Dígales quién es, que necesito un avión, y también un auto o una ambulancia, lo que usted prefiera.

Sonrió. Para Serena fue la sonrisa triunfal de un conquistador, quien jamás aceptaría una negativa por respuesta.

Deseó decir muchas cosas, pero permaneció en silencio a los pies de la cama.

—Será un lindo viaje para ti, querida —dijo con voz suave el doctor—, eres joven, Serena. Y suelo olvidarlo. No te has divertido mucho desde la muerte de tu madre. Ve a Roma y disfrútala. Es una oportunidad que no podrá repetirse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A través de la estrecha ventanilla del avión, Serena pudo ver los Alpes.

Las cimas cubiertas de nieve, a la luz del sol que surgía entre las nubes, formaban un panorama de fantasía como de cuento de hadas.

Sintió una repentina emoción, ante las futuras maravillas que le esperaban. Hasta entonces había estado demasiado ocupada para pensar en su viaje y en Roma.

Pero toda su vida ansió conocerla.

En el avión, habían acondicionado una cómoda cama para Darien; y aunque era un modelo pequeño con matrícula privada, llevaba dos pilotos y una azafata. Serena jamás imaginó que, alguien pudiera viajar con tanto lujo.

Ya se encontraban sobre Italia. Pero volaban demasiado alto para que pudiera ver mucho, excepto la isla de Elba y el mar de un azul intenso bordeando la costa.

—Aterrizaremos en diez minutos, señorita —le informó la sobrecargo.

—Será preferible que despierte al señor Chiba —respondió Serena .

Cruzó la cabina hacia donde él dormía plácida y profundamente. El rictus de sus labios se había suavizado, haciéndolo aparecer más joven y sereno.

Sintió una súbita reticencia a despertarlo, a ser observada por esos ojos oscuros y escrutadores y ver ese gesto exasperante en sus labios que tanto la irritaba. Pero era consciente de su deber.

—Estamos llegando a Roma, señor Chiba .

Él despertó de inmediato al escucharla, como un hombre acostumbrado a permanecer alerta ante el peligro.

—¡Roma! —habló con voz de somnolencia—. ¿Ya llegamos?

—Me dijo la azafata que aterrizaremos en unos minutos.

Regresó con rapidez a su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Ahora volaban en círculo sobre el aeropuerto y descendían con lentitud. Serena pudo ver los campos, bosques y ríos debajo de ellos.

"En un momento estaré en Roma", pensó y, por consecuencia, el mundo será dorado.

Pero el sol se ocultó tras las nubes y el tono de éstas era indicio de lluvia. Por fin tocaron tierra. Ahora rodaban hacia unos edificios blancos y largos.

A Serena le pareció que esperaba al señor Chiba todo un ejército, ingleses, italianos, oficiales con resplandecientes uniformes y una ambulancia especial, encargada de trasladarlos a la ciudad.

Por fin, después de innumerables apretones de manos, felicitaciones y saludos, lograron alejarse del numeroso comité de bienvenida. Serena se sentó en la ambulancia junto a Darien.

—Gracias a Dios que eso terminó —dijo él irritado.

—Debe estar cansado.

—Todos irán al hotel y otros más que no acudieron al aeropuerto.

—¿No tendrá oportunidad de descansar? —preguntó Serena.

—No, y evite molestarme. Déme una de las píldoras ordenadas por su padre.

Ella lo hizo, advirtió sus dolores, pero no decía nada, así que transitaron en silencio por la _Ciudad Eterna_.

Todo era diferente para los ojos ávidos de Serena. Una iglesia con escalinata de piedra que conducía a un dintel con magnífica talla; un edificio con puertas de bronce y balcones adornados con piedra labrada.

Una pintoresca vendedora de flores se encontraba en una esquina con grandes ramos de claveles rosas, rojos y blancos. De una fuente surgía un chorro de agua que resplandecía iridiscente a pesar de lo gris del cielo.

"¡Esto es Roma, Roma, Roma!", escuchó Serena cantar a su propio corazón.

En un santiamén ya se encontraban en el hotel y ayudaban a Darien a cruzar el vestíbulo y entrar en el elevador. Los subió al quinto piso. La habitación destinada al paciente era amplia, con grandes ventanas y un balcón que daba a un jardín.

Los auxiliares de Darien Chiba lo sentaron en un diván junto al cual había una mesa con tres teléfonos. El lugar era cálido, pero Serena notó que las manos de aquél estaban blancas y frías.

Abrió la puerta con acceso a la habitación contigua y tomó la sobrecama confeccionada en seda de brillantes colores.

Con ella cubrió las piernas de Chiba, después fue por las almohadas y las colocó a su alrededor, de forma que pudiera recostarse y descansar lo mejor posible su maltratado cuerpo.

Un segundo después, los teléfonos empezaron a sonar. Serena respondió a las llamadas un tanto confusa, pero fue un alivio que todos hablaran inglés.

—¿Está el señor Chiba? Habla Jim Armstrong. ¿Él deseará verme?

—¿Está Darien Chiba? Soy Cari Bramer…

—…Sir Edward Betrington…

¡Nombres, nombres! ¡Docenas de nombres! Y a cada uno de ellos, Serena se vio obligada a contestar:

—El señor Chiba estará muy complacido en recibirle.

Anhelaba reñirlo, sugerirle cuando menos, media hora de reposo antes de recibir a la gente. Pero todas sus objeciones serían inútiles porque él haría cuanto deseara, a pesar de cualquier consejo.

Cuando llegaron los primeros visitantes se retiró a su habitación, contigua a la de Darien.

Era pequeña y parecía evidente que fue diseñada para vestidor, pero daba a un jardín y Serena la consideró de un lujo casi increíble.

Se disponía a desempacar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla, vio con sorpresa que era un joven con sombrero y gabardina.

—¿Es usted la enfermera? —preguntó, mientras sus ojos la recorrieron con descaro.

—Soy la enfermera del señor Chiba si a eso se refiere.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—¿Quién es usted?

—Kou. Representante en Roma del _Clarín_. Deseo un reportaje exclusivo, ¿podría conseguírmelo?

—No tengo, la menor idea. Pero preguntaré al señor Chiba . Espere, por favor.

Serena iba a cerrar la puerta, pero él se introdujo en la habitación antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No se apresure —le rogó—, me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Pero yo no puedo hacerlo —respondió Serena .

—Vamos, puede hablar con cualquiera. Y a juzgar por su belleza, muchos pretenderán charlar con usted.

Serena no respondió y después de un momento él preguntó:

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Serena Tsukino, pero ya le dije que no deseo hablar. ¿Quiere ser tan amable de salir de mi habitación?

—No sea ingrata conmigo —rogó él—. Si no consigo este reportaje, me despedirán. Hace tanto tiempo que en Roma no sucede nada importante, por eso la llegada del señor Chiba es una gran noticia. ¿Llegaron en un Zeus?

—¿En un qué? —preguntó Serena y entonces recordó a lo que se refería—. No. Llegamos en un avión privado.

—Debí estar en el aeropuerto, pero me enteré de su llegada demasiado tarde. ¿Qué le pasa a su pierna?

La pregunta parecía casual, pero Serena comprendió la intención.

—Yo nada tengo qué decir. Por favor, aguarde afuera. Le preguntaré al señor Chiba si acepta recibirlo; sólo eso podré hacer, en realidad.

El reportero le dirigió una súbita sonrisa.

—Está bien. Si puede ayudarme, hágalo. Me llamo Seiya Kou y puede encontrarme en las oficinas del _Clarín_.

Puso una tarjeta de visita en el tocador y se dirigió con desgano hacia la puerta.

—¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo? —preguntó.

Serena negó con la cabeza y el periodista sonrió una vez más, de una forma seductora.

—Está bien, no la presionaré por ahora. Sea buena conmigo y vaya a preguntarle al señor Chiba .

Serena cerró la puerta y se arregló el cabello. Tardó unos minutos en disponer su uniforme y después de ponérselo le pareció que tenía aspecto profesional.

Entró en el salón. Había al menos una docena de hombres de pie alrededor del diván. Todos sostenían vasos en la mano y hablaban al mismo tiempo.

—¿Vino a decirnos que hacemos demasiada bulla, enfermera? —bromeó alguien, al tiempo que le abrían paso hacia Darien.

—Afuera hay un hombre —dijo en voz baja—. Se apellida Kou y representa al _Clarín_. Desea verlo.

—La respuesta es negativa —respondió Darien con firmeza—, no recibiré a la prensa. Nada puedo decirle ni deseo publicidad personal de ningún tipo. ¿Podrá decírselo tal cual?

—Los americanos reparten boletines a los periódicos —intervino alguien—, y dan conferencias de prensa también.

—Es asunto de ellos —la voz de Darien fue cortante—. Nuestros agentes manejan ese tipo de situaciones.

Miró a Serena

—Diga al reportero que obtendrá cuanta información desee en mi oficina ubicada en el seiscientos siete de la vía Víctor Emmanuel.

—Muy bien, se lo diré.

Serena no pudo definir su rechazo a dar la mala noticia al señor Kou. Esperaba reclinado sobre el muro del corredor, las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos.

—Lo lamento —dijo.

—En realidad no esperaba que me recibiera.

Ella le trasmitió el mensaje de Darien.

—¡La misma historia de siempre! —exclamó él—. No es posible hacer un buen reportaje con la basura que me entregarán en la oficina. El _Clarín_ desea algo impactante, dígame cómo se hirió la pierna.

—No puedo —respondió Serena.

—Comprendo. ¿Sufrió quemaduras graves?

—¡Oh, no! No sufrió ninguna quemadura, fue sólo un golpe al aterrizar.

Vio cómo resplandecían los ojos del reportero y advirtió su indiscreción.

—Oh, por favor no lo publique —le pidió.

—Necesito hacerlo, ¿no comprende? Es terrible estar presionado por un editor. La mayoría de los compañeros inventan sus historias. A mí todavía me queda un rasgo de honestidad. Ahora, cuénteme un poco más. ¿Cómo la empleó a usted?

—Mi padre atendió al señor Chiba . Es doctor en la aldea de Cobblefield en Worcestershire. Por favor, márchese.

—Es usted un ángel. Dígame una cosa más y no la molestaré. ¿Cuál es el número de teléfono de su padre?

—¿Va a llamarlo?

—Por supuesto. Conseguiré el reportaje de esa fuente, será preferible.

—¿Hablará con papá directamente?

Seiya Kou asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Algún mensaje para él?

—Sí, dígale que llegué bien y disfruté mucho del viaje —hizo una pausa y preguntó—: ¿Cree que el señor Chiba leerá el _Clarín_?

—No lo creo. No se ocupa de leer chismes.

—No, tal vez… —dijo Serena y no pudo evitar reírse.

—Cenará conmigo, ¿verdad? Podré llevarle noticias de su padre.

—Eso es un soborno. Y, de todas maneras, no puedo aceptar porque el señor Chiba podría necesitarme.

—Si no es así, ¿me llama? No sabe cuánto significa para mí conocer a alguien procedente de Inglaterra. A decir verdad, me siento solo. ¿No siente un poco de lástima por mí?

—Sinceramente, no, porque no le creo —respondió Serena.

—Me creerá durante la cena —respondió Seiya.

—En realidad ignoro si pueda asistir.

—La llamaré por teléfono.

Agitó la mano y se alejó por el corredor.

Serena cerró la puerta y se reclinó un momento en ella, con la sonrisa en los labios. Había un cierto descaro agradable en Seiya Kou que le simpatizaba.

Desempacó y dio un salto cuando sonó el teléfono junto a su cama.

—¿La señorita Tsukino? El señor Chiba la necesita —anunció una voz con marcado acento extranjero.

—Acudiré en seguida.

Serena colgó el auricular y cruzó a toda prisa el dormitorio contiguo para ir al salón. Darien estaba solo, pero lo rodeaban huellas de sus invitados, vasos vacíos, ceniceros repletos de colillas…

Era impresionante el desorden de la habitación, pero Serena sólo tuvo ojos para su paciente y en seguida observó que estaba exhausto.

—Le gustaría irse a la cama, ¿verdad? —comentó Serena con suavidad.

—No precisamente, pero tendré que hacerlo. La pierna me duele intensamente.

—Se la curaré en cuanto se desvista. ¿Puedo ayudarlo para ir a su dormitorio?

—Llame a mi ayuda de cámara.

—¡Su ayuda de cámara! —los ojos de Serena se abrieron desmesurados.

—Sí, llegó ayer con mi equipaje. Hable para que lo llamen.

No muy segura de cómo hacerlo y demasiado tímida para preguntar, Serena levantó el auricular que tenía más próximo.

—¿Podría enviar a la habitación del señor Chiba a su ayuda de cámara? —preguntó.

La persona al otro lado de la línea murmuró algo ininteligible, pero minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta y acudió presuroso un hombre pequeño e inquieto.

—¡Ah, ya está aquí, señor Chiba ! —exclamó—. Lo esperaba, pero esos extranjeros no me avisaron de su llegada. No cesé de preguntar a qué hora aterrizaba su avión, pero nadie parecía saberlo.

—Deje de hablar, Artemis y lléveme a la cama —ordenó Darien.

Serena tuvo que ayudar a Artemis a conducirlo. Después éste le ordenó salir y cuando la llamaron ya estaba bajo las sábanas.

—Ahora atienda esa maldita pierna —exclamó Darien .

Artemis trajo agua caliente y Serena lavó la herida, la cual estaba en peores condiciones que en la mañana.

—Necesita descansar.

—¡Demonios, estoy acostado! ¿O no?

Por su tono de voz comprendió cuánto sufría y le entregó una píldora y un vaso de agua que, para su sorpresa, aceptó sin protestas. Una vez hecha la curación, esperó sus instrucciones.

—¿Me necesitará de nuevo? —preguntó.

Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero los abrió con rapidez.

—Puede cenar conmigo aquí. Artemis ordenará lo que desee. Será preferible a cenar abajo sola.

Serena abrió los labios para decir que tenía una invitación, pero los cerró de nuevo. Por alguna razón no pudo hablarle a Darien sobre Seiya Kou.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, sin poder evitar un pueril desencanto.

El teléfono sonó y levantó el auricular.

—Ya le di su mensaje a su padre —anunció la voz de Seiya Kou.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Se lo contaré durante la cena. ¿A qué hora estará lista?

—Imposible. El señor Chiba desea que cene con él.

—¡Demonios! ¿No podrá salir más tarde?

—Lo dudo. Es más, debo permanecer aquí.

—Por si acaso, la llamaré como a las diez. ¡Hasta entonces!

Lo escuchó colgar y permaneció un momento con la sonrisa en los labios. Había algo ingenuo y muy grato en Seiya Kou . Deseaba verlo una vez más, pero no le sería posible esa noche.

Un timbre sonó insistente sobre su cabeza. Abrió la puerta que daba al dormitorio de Darien.

—¿Llamó usted?

Él esperó hasta que llegó junto a su cama para contestar y entonces preguntó, súbitamente:

—¿Quién la llamó por teléfono?

—Lamento si eso lo perturbó.

—Le pregunté quién era.

—Era… alguien que me llamaba… a mí.

—¿Quién?

Pensó que jamás había escuchado un monosílabo pronunciado con tal autoridad. Sintió que su corazón saltaba de temor y bajó la vista.

—Una persona cualquiera para darme… un recado.

—¿Tiene amistades en Roma?

Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y sintió impulsos de responder la verdad.

—No… fue alguien… a quien conocí.

—¡El reportero! ¿Era él?

—Si.

—No debe hablar con ese pillo, ¿entiende? Siempre tratan de meter las narices y conseguir alguna historia. No debe hablar con él, ¿está claro?

—Sí, muy claro.

Serena quiso discutir, aclarar a Darien que no le concernía saber con quién conversaba ella. Pero le resultó imposible expresar ninguna de las ideas que acudían a su mente.

—Manténgase alejada de esos tipos, son peligrosos. Está aquí para atenderme, no para involucrarse con gente de esa ralea.

La voz era áspera y autoritaria, sin embargo, a ella le era imposible aducir nada.

"¿Por qué me dejo abrumar así?", se preguntó, mientras caminaba con lentitud rumbo a su habitación.

Sabía la respuesta. Temía a Darien. Por qué, no podría expresarlo. Pero era indiscutible que le tenía temor.

Serena se detuvo en la escalinata del hotel y aspiró muy hondo.

¡Esa era Roma! Y tenía tres horas de libertad para recorrerla.

Mientras atendía la pierna de Darien antes del desayuno, él le dijo:

—Toda la mañana estaré en una conferencia. Supongo que deseará conocer la ciudad. Tiene auto y chofer a su disposición.

—Oh, gracias, pero prefiero caminar —respondió Serena .

Él la miró como si, por alguna razón inexplicable, le molestara que no aceptara el auto. Y, después de una pausa continuó:

—Necesitará dinero. Dejé el equivalente a cincuenta libras en liras en un sobre encima de mi tocador. Por favor, tómelo antes de irse.

—¡Cincuenta libras! —exclamó asombrada Serena—. ¡No necesitaré tanto!

—Eso dije y es un anticipo de sus honorarios. Por favor tómelo y no discuta mis sugerencias.

Serena se ruborizó ante la agresividad de su voz.

—Muy bien, señor Chiba —contestó dócilmente.

Terminó de vendarle la pierna y recomendó:

—Por favor, no se apoye en esta pierna más de lo necesario. Si lo hace, se le inflamará y será en extremo doloroso.

—¡Demonios con esta pierna! —exclamó Darien—. Estoy harto de pensar en ella. ¿Y no puede hacer algo para mi dolor de espalda?

—Es la primera vez que me lo menciona.

Serena le aplicó una de las inyecciones recetadas por su padre y como le notó el rostro tenso y pálido, la lástima superó a la irritación que siempre le provocaba.

—Si aún le duele después del almuerzo, puedo aplicarle otra. ¿Está seguro de que no desea consultar a un médico?

—Usted puede hacer todo cuanto necesito —fue la tajante respuesta.

Ella pensó, con una leve sonrisa, que era el primer halago que recibía de él.

Con el corazón cantando se alejó del hotel colina abajo hacia una bella plaza donde había una fuente con cupidos, delfines y el propio Neptuno encima de una cascada.

Durante un largo rato la observó y siguió su paseo. Sentía que el corazón palpitaba emocionado de alegría, pero no pudo evitar el deseo de tener alguien con quien compartirla.

Cruzaba frente a un atestado centro comercial cuando escuchó pasos apresurados tras de ella y un segundo después, alguien llamó:

—¡Señorita Tsukino !

Se volvió con rapidez y vio que era Seiya Kou.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó, sin ocultar su beneplácito por verlo.

—Sabía que era usted. La vi desde el autobús, bajé de un salto. ¿Por qué es tan poco cordial?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Serena intrigada.

—Anoche la llamé tres veces y me contestaron que no recibía llamadas personales.

—¿Eso le dijeron en el hotel? —preguntó asombrada.

—Que eran órdenes suyas. Lo intenté esta mañana y recibí la misma respuesta. ¿Es un acto deliberado para desalentar a un reportero insistente? ¿O es retraída por naturaleza?

De pronto, Serena lo entendió todo, sintiéndose dominada por la indignación. Otro ejemplo de los métodos arbitrarios del señor Chiba , pensó.

Iba a explicar lo sucedido, cuando comprendió que sería una deslealtad.

—Debe tratarse de algún error. De todas maneras, no volverá a suceder. Me alegra mucho verlo. Me disponía a explorar la ciudad durante una o dos horas.

—La acompañaré.

—¿No tiene ocupaciones?

—Por supuesto, pero vamos de turistas. Hace años que no lo hago. ¿Adonde iremos primero, le parece bien al Coliseo?

—Sí, vamos —aceptó Serena.

Él llamó un automóvil de alquiler.

—¿No podemos ir a pie?

—No, es lejísimos. Y le tengo demasiado respeto a nuestros pies.

El coche era pequeño e incómodo, pero Serena miró por la ventanilla con la emoción de una niña en su primer paseo.

—Supongo que sabe que desperdicia su tiempo —comentó—. No podré darle ninguna información y, es más, tendré mucho cuidado con lo que diga. Por lo tanto, si cree que puede hacer algo más importante que mostrarme el Coliseo, le sugiero lo haga.

—Escuche, Serena , le ruego me permita llamarla así. Me gusta usted. Me gustó con esa mirada de preocupación en los ojos y el ceño fruncido. Olvidemos al señor Chiba , el Zeus y todos esos temas aburridos; para poder divertirnos.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

Seiya asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y ella sonrió feliz.

—¡Me parece una idea maravillosa!

—De acuerdo entonces. Cierre sus ojos porque en un segundo nos acercaremos al Coliseo y deseo que lo admire desde el ángulo correcto.

—Ya los cerré —indicó Serena.

Seiya se inclinó y dio una orden al conductor en italiano. Avanzaron un poco más y el auto se detuvo. Seiya bajó la ventanilla del lado de Serena, diciéndole:

—Mire ahora.

Ella abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, tal como lo esperaba, pero aún más grande. Era todo gris recortado contra un cielo del mismo tono.

Descendieron del vehículo y cruzaron bajo un arco de piedra labrada.

A Serena le causó una extraña sensación pisar sobre la arena y contemplar todas las gradas a su alrededor, mismas que en otra época sirvieron de asientos a gente como ella y Seiya.

Era inexplicable, pero ella percibió en el Coliseo un ambiente desolador, de las imploraciones de quienes no tenían otra alternativa que morir: así como la angustia de los concurrentes.

"Es duro y cruel", pensó.

—Vamonos de aquí —exclamó Serena—. No me gusta, es demasiado gris.

—¿Demasiado gris? —preguntó Seiya y se rió.

Pero ella sentía una sensación fantasmal en el Coliseo, en las opacas piedras de su construcción, en el cielo nublado, plenos de ecos tristes y lejanos.

—Está bien, iremos a algún lugar más alegre. A mí tampoco me han gustado nunca las ruinas.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban sentados en el interior de una cafetería ubicada en la arteria principal de Roma.

Seiya empezó a indicarle algunas de las celebridades sentadas a su alrededor. A Serena le resultó difícil recordar sus nombres, pero le divirtieron los comentarios hechos por Seiya.

Había docenas de italianos con títulos resonantes y el joven le comentaba acerca de una marquesa famosa por sus incontables amoríos, cuando una voz detrás de ellos los hizo levantar la vista sorprendidos.

—Creo haberlo visto anteanoche en la conferencia de prensa —dijo un hombre con voz gutural.

Era alto, grueso, quijada cuadrada y ojos pequeños bajo espesas cejas. Serena adivinó su nacionalidad antes de que Seiya dijera:

—Herr von Blonfield, ¿no? Recuerdo que fue muy amable al concederme un reportaje.

—Me temo que he olvidado su nombre —dijo el alemán.

—Seiya Kou, del _Clarín_.

—Sí, por supuesto, debe disculparme, pero siempre olvido los nombres, aunque jamás los rostros.

El alemán titubeó y miró hacia Serena .

—Herr von Blonfield, le presento a la señorita Serena Tsukino —indicó Seiya , casi obligado.

—Sé quién es. La vi llegar anoche con Darien Chiba . Nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel, ¿puedo sentarme?

—Si, por supuesto —respondió Serena.

El alemán ordenó café y miraba a Serena mientras conversaba con Seiya acerca del clima, los teatros, los turistas que visitaban Roma en esa época del año. Charla muy aburrida y cuando terminó su café, Serena dijo:

—Debo regresar al hotel. Me gustaría caminar desde aquí, si me indican hacia dónde es.

—Yo iré con usted —se apresuró a decir Seiya.

—Eso es un absurdo —intervino el alemán—. Yo también vuelvo al hotel y llevaré a la señorita Tsukino en mi auto. Está afuera.

—Oh, no es necesario —dijo Serena .

—Lo haré con gusto. Quizá el señor Kou tiene muchas ocupaciones. Vamos, mi auto es un bello Mercedes nuevo; debe verlo.

Serena tendió su mano hacia Seiya . Él se la estrechó sonriéndole, y su cordialidad impidió que ella resintiera la imposición del alemán.

El Mercedes era una enorme limosina con cristal entre el conductor y los pasajeros. Herr Blonfield la cerró después de dar instrucciones al conductor en alemán y después colocó una manta sobre las rodillas de Serena .

—¿Está cómoda? —preguntó.

—Mucho, gracias. Es un auto hermoso.

—Ah, sabía que le gustaría. En Alemania hacemos buenos autos y también aviones.

—Estoy segura —respondió cortés Serena.

—Acerca de eso quiero hablarle.

—¿De aviones? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Exacto. Deseamos que se aprecien nuestros aviones. Por eso estoy en Roma.

Serena adivinó que Herr Blonfield ocupaba la misma posición respecto a los aviones alemanes que Darien Chiba a los ingleses. Sólo se preguntó vagamente por qué un hombre tan importante se ocupaba de ella.

—Es usted la enfermera del señor Chiba , ¿verdad? ¡Ah, las enfermeras gozan de mucha confianza y son importantes en la vida de cualquier paciente! Si alguien enferma, siempre están ahí cuando se les necesita. Además, saben mucho de lo que sucede.

—Quizá.

—Roma es un lugar muy alegre y a una jovencita bella como usted le harán falta muchas cosas hermosas para pasarlo bien. ¿Qué diría si le ofreciera un brazalete de diamantes azules?

Serena volvió el rostro hacia el hombre, asombrada.

—¿De qué habla, Herr Blonfield? ¿Un brazalete de diamantes? ¿Por qué habría de ofrecerme una joya tan costosa?

—Piense lo atractiva que luciría en su hermosa muñeca, mi querida jovencita. Y sólo quiero a cambio algo que podrá decirme con suma facilidad.

—¿Qué?

—¡El precio del Zeus! El costo que Chiba pedirá a los caballeros deseosos de adquirir aviones. Nadie sabrá quién me lo dijo.

Serena se puso rígida, se inclinó y golpeó en el cristal que los separaba del conductor.

—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase en seguida!

El hombre miró por sobre su hombro y se detuvo junto a la acera.

—Querida jovencita, no debe tomar las cosas así… —empezó a decir el alemán.

—¡Lo considero un perfecto oportunista! —le espetó Serena—. Si tuviera la información, ¡no se la vendería a cambio de las joyas del reino!

Abrió la puerta del auto y descendió. Cerró la portezuela de un golpazo y se alejó con la cabeza en alto.

"Como si fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa", se dijo mientras sentía que la indignación reemplazaba al asombro.

Entonces empezó a reír. Después de todo era divertida la oferta de un brazalete de diamantes cuando no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que deseaba saber.

Darien Chiba se encontraba de pie, con el abrigo puesto y el sombrero en la mano, era obvio que la esperaba.

—Se retrasó. Son las doce y cinco y la esperaba para llevarla a almorzar.

—Lo lamento, no lo sabía.

—Siempre soy puntual y exijo puntualidad a todos los que me rodean.

—Yo también lo soy y debí regresar con tiempo de sobra, pero…

—Siempre hay un "pero" —la interrumpió Darien—. "Pero el tren se retrasó", "pero el autobús me llevó demasiado lejos", "pero mi bicicleta se descompuso". Los escucho todos los días, estoy harto de ellos, ¿me oye?

—¿Jamás brinda una oportunidad a nadie?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Somos humanos. No siempre podemos evitar imprevistos. Oh, es muy fácil hablar de puntualidad para alguien como usted, con autos a la puerta y chofer para llevarlo adonde desee y ayuda de cámara que lo viste… ¿pero ha pensado en la gente pobre? —prosiguió Serena—. Como yo, con el deber de esperar entre una multitud un autobús, que puede retrasarse, cuya bicicleta se puede descomponer por la sencilla razón de no tener llantas nuevas?

Darien la miró y por un momento ella pensó que iba a discutir con su acostumbrada actitud agresiva y feroz que tenía el poder de asustarla. En cambio, ante su desconcierto, habló con suavidad y casi con humildad.

—Lo lamento. Tiene razón, por supuesto. Sólo repetí lo de siempre; es una frase hecha.

—Debe comprender la enorme distancia entre hacer las cosas cuando uno es rico y cuando se es pobre. La pobreza marcha al compás de las dificultades.

—Lo lamento. ¿Debo ponerme de rodillas?

Ella sonrió ante la idea. Y entonces, como ya no sentía miedo, preguntó:

—¿Nos vamos? Tengo algo que decirle, pero puede esperar.

—¿Es algo importante?

—Era la explicación del motivo por el cual me retrasé. Me entretuvo uno de sus competidores, Herr Blonfield.

—¡Herr Blonfield! ¿En dónde lo conoció?

Demasiado tarde, Serena comprendió su poca habilidad para explicarse.

—Me… abordó en un… café y cuando… dije que… regresaba al… hotel insistió… en traerme en su auto. Sabía quién era yo… porque… nos vio llegar al aeropuerto.

—Sin duda le interesaba saber quién me acompañaba —comentó Darien.

—Accedí y cuando estábamos en el auto, ofreció darme un brazalete de diamantes si le decía el precio del Zeus.

—¡Santo Dios!

Serena captó el asombro de Darien Chiba.

—No lo habría creído de Blonfield. Nunca sentí gran respeto por su empresa, pero jamás pensé que llegarían a ese grado de soborno y corrupción. ¿Qué hizo usted?

—Le expresé mi sentir al respecto y me bajé del auto. Por eso me retrasé. Me costó bastante trabajo encontrar el camino al hotel.

—¿No pensó en aceptar el brazalete?

Serena lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Bromea?

—No tiene ninguna razón para serme leal.

—Creo que la tengo. Usted me contrató y aun cuando lo considero desusado, siempre he sentido que cuando a uno le pagan por hacer un trabajo, debe darse a cambio lo mejor de uno mismo.

Su tono era agresivo. La sola idea de que Darien Chiba la creyera capaz de acceder a la infamante sugerencia de Herr Blonfield la indignaba tanto que era incapaz de reprimir sus sentimientos.

Darien le tendió la mano.

—Discúlpeme. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

—Le dije que aunque me ofreciera las joyas del reino, no me rebajaría a darle la información.

Su voz amenazaba quebrarse por el llanto y Darien, todavía con la mano tendida exclamó:

—Le pedí una disculpa. Es la tercera vez que me excuso en el transcurso de cinco minutos.

—Lo sé. Es fácil… decir cosas ofensivas y después… esperar de inmediato la disculpa. No debería… expresarlas porque no puede… pensarlas.

—Soy un mal educado. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ya?

—Quisiera… no habérselo… dicho.

—Déme su mano —dijo Darien.

No era una petición, era una orden y casi automáticamente, ella extendió el brazo para apoyar su mano sobre la de él.

Los dedos de él se cerraron entre los suyos y como su contacto fue muy diferente a lo que esperara, su indignación se evaporó. Sólo pudo mirarlo con ojos interrogantes.

—Estoy muy arrepentido —dijo Darien con un gesto que, de alguna manera, le restó humildad a las palabras.

Serena iba a decir algo, pero las palabras huyeron de su mente. Instintivamente, se sintió avergonzada por mantener la mano de Darien entre las suyas. Sintió que tal vez pareció demasiado dramática en su protesta.

Después de todo, él sólo respondió a sus preguntas y no había insinuado que ella pudiera hacer algo malo.

—Yo también lo lamento. Tal vez fue mi orgullo herido. No me gustaría que ningún hombre, me pusiera precio.

Darien esbozó una mueca burlona.

—Sin embargo, toda mujer lo tiene. Quizá no en dinero, puede ser en poder o prestigio, pero es invariable que lo tenga.

Por un momento, Serena lo miró. Sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado. Sus palabras eran un insulto intolerable.

Entonces comprendió que no tenía respuesta. Ella misma, al necesitar dinero, había recibido el precio de quinientas libras por hacer algo que no deseaba.

La humillación la hizo sentir deseos de huir para ocultar su vergüenza, sin embargo, alzó la barbilla.

—Para la mayoría de las mujeres el precio no es material, es el amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A Serena le resultó difícil recordar su indignación mientras circulaba junto a Darien por las atestadas calles de Roma.

Era extraordinario, pensó, cómo tenía el poder de provocarla.

No obstante, le era imposible permanecer indignada con él, o con cualquiera, mucho tiempo. En su natural generoso y amante se desvanecía fácilmente la indignación y después de unos minutos estaba dispuesta a perdonar si sentía que había sido ella la equivocada.

No era en ese momento que tuviera ninguna intención de disculparse con Darien. Pero resultaba difícil conservar sus sentimientos heridos cuando había tanto para decir y preguntar.

Para cuando llegaron a las afueras de Roma ya había sepultado su disgusto.

Tal vez con demasiada rapidez, entraron en una autopista y después de varios kilómetros cruzaron un portón hacia una vereda flanqueada por altos cipreses que conducía a una villa rodeada de jardines.

Por primera vez desde que salieran de Roma, Serena recordó que Darien la llevaba a almorzar con un grupo de desconocidos.

—¿A quién visita? —preguntó.

—Almorzaremos con la Princesa Esmeralda Pinanesi. Es una persona en extremo interesante y la anfitriona más asediada de Roma.

—Me resulta incomodísimo. No creo que le agrade mi presencia.

—Envié un mensaje para avisar que me haría acompañar por mi enfermera. Pensé que le interesaría conocer la villa y a la princesa.

—Fue muy amable de su parte.

Serena se asombró de esa inesperada consideración. A la vez, lamentó, en esta ocasión, que él no se hubiera mostrado egoísta como de costumbre.

Si la princesa era una anfitriona connotada, seguramente, tendría un grupo de invitados y mantuvo la esperanza de no poner en evidencia a Darien por su escaso roce social.

Su temor tenía fundamento, pues cuando llegaron al frente de la villa vio cuando menos una docena de autos estacionados. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, Serena notó la gran profusión de flores de invernadero.

Nunca había visto arreglos tan exquisitos de azucenas, claveles, mimosas y muchas otras que no reconoció.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reparar en su hermosura porque distrajo su atención la maravilla de las habitaciones, que parecían salidas de un cuadro.

Siguió a Darien hacia el fondo, donde una mujer con cabello blanco y cargada de magníficas esmeraldas, charlaba con un grupo animado que sostenía en sus manos sus copas de cóctel.

Cuando vio acercarse a Darien , la princesa interrumpió lo que decía y extendió los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida.

—¡Mi querido Darien! ¡Encantada de volver a verte! ¡Fue un placer enterarme de tu llegada!

Para sorpresa de Serena , Darien besó la mano de la princesa sin ninguna turbación y con una gracia inigualable.

—Encantado de saludarte nuevamente. Temí que me hubieras olvidado.

—Te lo hubiera merecido —dijo severa la princesa—. No me enviaste siquiera una tarjeta por Navidad.

—Debes disculparme, pero jamás envío tarjetas. Tal vez una de mis peculiaridades es mi falta de buena voluntad.

La princesa lanzó una carcajada al escuchar eso y se disponía a volverse para presentarlo con la gente que la rodeaba, pero Darien la detuvo.

—Deseo presentarte a mi enfermera, la señorita Tsukino. Ya sabe usted que sufrí un accidente antes de abandonar Inglaterra.

—¡Tu, con enfermera! ¡Y es apenas una niña! —exclamó la princesa.

Se limitó a rozar la mano de Serena con sus dedos enjoyados y después tomó a Darien del brazo para conducirlo hacia un grupo de personas sentadas junto a una ventana.

—Tengo aquí a una vieja amiga tuya que ansia verlo, de hecho voló desde Inglaterra sólo para eso —explicó.

Mientras se alejaban, Serena la escuchó susurrar:

—¿Tu enfermera comerá con nosotros?

Se sintió como paralizada de súbito y esperó la respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto! —escuchó decir a Darien —. La traje porque deseaba que conociera la gloria de Roma.

—Sólo te lo preguntaba —repuso vagamente la princesa—. Aquí está Beryl. No esperabas verla, ¿verdad?

Serena vio que una mujer se incorporaba del sofá para avanzar hacia Darien con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes bajo las pestañas muy aderezadas. Era bella, una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto Serena en su vida.

Alta y pelirroja, llevaba puesta una chaqueta corta de piel y un manguillo de visón negro. Sobre la cabellera lucía un sombrero adornado con plumas y, súbitamente, Serena pensó que parecía una pantera, el animal más bello y peligroso de la jungla.

—¡Darien! —exclamó con voz baja y profunda que pareció vibrar por toda la habitación—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste de tu venida a Roma?

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero sufrí un accidente —respondió Darien.

—Me alegra no haberlo sabido —respondió la mujer—. Habría muerto de angustia. Afortunadamente, no me enteré hasta que la princesa me comentó que traerías a tu enfermera.

Sus palabras y mirada hicieron que Serena advirtiera que permanecía sola y aislada, aunque estaba rodeada de personas.

Para su alivio, alguien le habló. Era un joven sonriente, de ojos picaros, con ese aire distinguido tan notorio en muchos italianos.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? —preguntó.

—Me gustaría un zumo de tomate —contestó Serena.

Él le sonrió y tomó el vaso de una mesa cercana. Ella lo aceptó, agradecida por tener algo en qué ocupar sus manos y consciente de lo impropia que se veía con su gastado uniforme.

Nunca había visto antes atuendos tan fantásticos, excepto en las revistas de modas.

Las mujeres que los portaban parecían diseñadas por la naturaleza para ser modelos, con sus esbeltos y elegantes cuerpos, largas piernas y airoso porte.

—¿Le agrada atender a Darien? —preguntó el joven italiano.

—Por supuesto, fui afortunada de tener esta oportunidad para venir a Roma.

—No parece muy enfermo. ¿Qué tal si le ofrezco un trabajo más arduo?

—¿Cuál?

—El de cuidarme. Le aseguro que sufro un accidente casi cada semana.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien de aspecto tan saludable —respondió Serena .

—Hace sólo diez días me dieron doce puntadas en el brazo. Y tenía un golpe en la cabeza que, según mi doctor, eliminó mi última partícula de cerebro.

Al ver la asombrada mirada de Serena, añadió:

—Soy corredor de autos.

—¿Por qué hace algo tan peligroso? —preguntó Serena.

—Porque me gusta. ¿No es buena excusa para todo? Y lo bello es, también, peligroso.

—A mí no me lo parece —repuso Serena con seriedad.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Entonces jamás se ha enamorado, porque es el deporte más peligroso de todos.

Serena se rió, no pudo evitarlo. Había algo descarado y sin duda divertido en el joven italiano. No era tanto cómo hablaba, sino la forma en que lo decía, mirando de soslayo con sus insolentes ojos oscuros.

Le agradó su sonrisa y le complació que charlara con ella para impedir que continuara aburrida y aislada.

La mujer que parecía pantera acaparó a Darien y lo que le decía parecía divertirlo.

—¿Quién es la que charla con el señor Chiba? —preguntó al italiano.

—Gomo es inglesa, supuse que la conocía. Es una de sus grandes bellezas, ¡ Beryl Bolton! ¿No ha oído hablar de ella?

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Serena y recordó vagamente fotos en revistas y ese nombre en las páginas sociales.

—Por supuesto, Beryl es una personalidad en toda Europa. Ocúpese en cuidar de Darien o le robarán al paciente.

—¿Está enamorada del señor Chiba ?

Al preguntarlo comprendió su indiscreción ante un desconocido, pero era ya tarde, las palabras habían escapado de sus labios.

—¡Qué dulce e ingenua es usted! Darien es un millonario, o al menos eso tengo entendido.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con…? —empezó a decir Serena con asombro, pero pronto comprendió la insinuación del joven y se ruborizó.

—Ya veo —añadió—. No debí hacer la pregunta, ¿verdad?

—Pregunte cuanto desee. Es como un oasis en el desierto, un manantial de agua fresca para un hombre sediento. Mi dulce enfermerita inglesa, le rindo homenaje, ¡es usted encantadora!

Levantó su copa ante ella y Serena , en lugar de sentirse turbada, se rió.

—Empiezo a aceptar como verídico cuanto he leído de la adulación italiana —dijo.

—Le juro por mi honor que así es —fue la respuesta.

Todos empezaron a moverse hacia una puerta y Serena advirtió que el almuerzo estaba listo.

—Vamos —escuchó decir a la princesa—, yo debo adelantarme para mostrarles dónde sentarse.

Cruzó frente a Serena y pidió a su acompañante:

—Oh, Haruka, atiende a la enfermera de Darien . La sentaré a tú lado en la mesa.

—¿Qué mejor suerte podría yo pedir? —preguntó el italiano.

Serena notó que su lugar no tenía tarjeta con el nombre del comensal. Miró hacia la de su acompañante y leyó: "Conde Haruka Camparno".

Él lo percibió y le acercó la tarjeta, mientras decía:

—Nunca nos presentaron, ¿verdad? Llámeme Haruka, así me llaman todos.

—Yo soy Serena Tsukino.

—¡Serena! ¡Hermoso nombre!

Charló animadamente con ella y le hizo comentarios escandalosos relacionados con los asistentes sentados a la mesa; esto motivó la hilaridad de Serena como jamás pensó hacerlo en ninguna fiesta, mucho menos una tan conservadora como ésa.

Sin embargo, Darien no se divertía tanto como ella.

Beryl, sentada a su lado, lo miraba con sus enormes ojos oscuros y estaba tan hermosa y seductora, que Serena no pudo explicarse la razón de la indiferencia de Darien.

Al terminar el servicio, el conde tomó la tarjeta con su nombre y escribió un número de teléfono por el reverso.

—La llamaré, pues deseo invitarla a cenar conmigo. Le mostraré Roma mientras Darien habla de negocios y me contará acerca de usted. ¿Trato hecho?

—Ni por un momento volverá a pensar en mí —repuso Serena—. Pero, de todas maneras, gracias por la invitación.

—¿Cenará conmigo esta noche?

—No… será difícil, el señor Chiba puede necesitarme.

—Inténtelo —suplicó el conde—. En el trayecto de regreso investigue si puede acompañarme. La llamaré como a las siete de la tarde.

Serena abrió los labios para protestar, pero la princesa ya salía y tuvo que seguirla, junto con las demás.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Beryl se le acercó.

—¿Está muy mal su enfermo? —preguntó.

—Fue un accidente de consecuencias, en realidad debería estar descansando —respondió Serena.

—Nada lo detendrá, lo sé —comentó Beryl y la miró de arriba abajo antes de añadir—: Es usted muy joven. Quizá fue difícil conseguir una enfermera de emergencia.

—No intentó buscar otra —respondió Serena.

Evitaba mostrarse descortés, pero la actitud de Beryl había sido un tanto insolente y le molestaba que la juzgaran muy joven para tener experiencia.

Beryl se alejó y Serena , para no permanecer sola en medio del salón, se dirigió a sentarse junto a una de las enormes ventanas con vista al jardín.

Pareció transcurrir un lapso interminable antes que los caballeros regresaran del comedor y Darien, cojeando como nunca, le hizo una seña para marcharse.

Caminó hacia él.

—Cariño, te veré esta noche, ¿verdad? —escuchó a Beryl decirle—. No digas que no, Darien, debo verte.

El interpelado miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Te llamaré por teléfono cuando termine la conferencia. Estamos en las etapas preliminares de la discusión y ya sabes cuánto tardan. Vamos, Serena .

Se despidieron de la princesa. Cuando se volvían hacia la puerta, Serena sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y Haruka le murmuró al oído:

—Tiene que cenar conmigo, no lo olvide. Invéntese un pretexto cualquiera, pero salga conmigo o iré a raptarla.

—Lo intentaré —repuso Serena.

Esperaba que Darien no hubiera escuchado. Abordaron el auto y ya casi llegaban al final de la vereda de cipreses cuando Darien exclamó:

—Al parecer lo pasó bien.

—Mucho más de lo que esperaba —respondió Serena—. Es una casa maravillosa y aunque al principio me sentía confusa, el conde se mostró muy amable conmigo.

—Eso advertí. Debe tener cuidado y no creer todas las tonterías dichas por los italianos. Ese joven en particular no es bueno para nada. Su máximo esfuerzo es apostar en una ruleta.

El tono despectivo de Darien incomodó a Serena.

—Me pareció encantador y fue muy gentil conmigo.

Darien no dijo nada y, después de un segundo, Serena añadió:

—Me invitó a cenar con él esta noche, me gustaría ir.

—Será imposible. Requiero de sus servicios, ¿está claro?

—Sí, por supuesto. Sólo pensé que tal vez tendría usted algún otro compromiso.

—Se equivocó —fue la sombría respuesta.

Serena quiso objetar, pero su sentido común se impuso. ¿Por qué anhelaba cenar con ese joven desconocido?

Quien, sin lugar a dudas, jamás hablaba en serio.

—Recibiré a una persona en el hotel —anunció de pronto Darien—, y no saldré hasta las cuatro. Deseo que espere hasta entonces por si la necesito.

—Muy bien, señor Chiba.

Al llegar al hotel encontraron a una multitud esperando afuera del ascensor. Cuando llegó, Serena comprendió que eran demasiados para poder subir a la vez.

—Lo sigo después —indicó a Darien cuando ya se cerraban las puertas.

En seguida, se volvió hacia el mostrador.

—Soy la señorita Tsukino, la enfermera del señor Chiba —dijo a quien la atendía—. Espero varias llamadas esta tarde. ¿Podría hacer que me las pasen a mi habitación? Tengo entendido que anoche, a quienes me llamaron se les negó la comunicación conmigo. No deseo que eso vuelva a suceder.

—Lo lamento, señorita, pero son órdenes del señor Chiba . Le sugiero que cancele la orden y así la telefonista podrá obedecer las instrucciones de usted.

—Gracias —respondió Serena.

El ascensor volvió desocupado y entró en él con actitud resuelta.

Era intolerable, se dijo. Ya era suficiente que Darien se mostrara tan altanero cuando le venía en gana, pero evitaría ser tratada como una niña o una esclava.

Se dirigió al salón sin quitarse el sombrero y el abrigo. Darien se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, con una pila de cartas frente a él.

—Pedí en la administración que me hicieran llegar mis llamadas telefónicas —dijo Serena—, y me informaron que por órdenes suyas no puedo recibirlas. Le ruego cancele esa intolerable restricción.

Él levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Para qué desea recibir llamadas telefónicas?

Serena sintió crecer su indignación.

—Debo aclarar, señor Chiba, que aunque soy su enfermera, no tiene derecho a supervisar mi vida privada o mi tiempo libre.

—No la dejaré hablar con periodistas. Se lo advertí anoche. Ya conozco los métodos y comportamientos que utilizan.

—Si se refiere al señor Kou, lo vi esta mañana y hablé con él. Es una persona agradable y no veo el porque no pueda hablar con él por teléfono, o con alguien más.

—Le advertí que no tuviera trato con él —con furia, Darien golpeó sobre el escritorio con la mano.

—Lamento si eso lo ofende, pero sólo puedo repetir lo que ya dije. Mi tiempo libre me pertenece.

—Al reportero no le interesa usted, pequeña tonta. Se interesa en mí y desea averiguar cuanto hago. Busca reportajes, entrevistas exclusivas, rumores vulgares y hará cualquier cosa por conseguirlos.

—Si supone que el señor Kou intentará obtener eso de mí, estoy dispuesta a prometerle que no lo conseguirá. Pero me agrada y tengo la intención de verlo.

—Fui un tonto al traerla. Es demasiado joven e inexperta para este tipo de cosas. No sabe actuar.

—Lo comprendo muy bien. Pero debe perdonarme si le recuerdo que yo no quería venir y usted me obligó.

—¿Y por qué no quería? —casi gritó Darien .

—Por usted, me perturba, es grosero, regañón y me asusta.

Lo dijo espontáneamente y se detuvo, una vez más molesta consigo misma. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco profesional?

Bajó los ojos y habló con voz muy diferente.

—Lo lamento. No debí decirlo. Tiene razón, fue un error traerme. No soy el tipo de enfermera adecuada para este trabajo.

—No me quejo, ¿o sí? —preguntó Darien.

—No —admitió Serena, renuente.

—Muy bien, será mejor que se salga con la suya.

Tomó el auricular del teléfono.

—Habla Darien Chiba. Pueden pasar a su habitación las llamadas que reciba la señorita Tsukino.

De un golpe colgó el auricular.

—¿Satisfecha ahora?

—Gracias —Serena, de pie frente a él, se retorcía los dedos—. Lo lamento, señor Chiba, haberme comportado como lo hice. Ha sido amable y generoso y no sé por qué me indigno, pero así es.

La miró, pero sin suavizar su expresión. Sólo escudriñaba su rostro como si buscara algo indescifrable. Le pareció como si penetrara hasta su corazón y, tal vez, hasta su alma.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí. Pero los ojos de Darien la retenían y no podía alejarse, como lo deseaba.

—Me pregunto si no es usted una fantasía —dijo Darien casi entre dientes.

Ella creyó no haber escuchado esas palabras, pero las escuchó. ¿Qué querría decir con ellas?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Serena corrió hacia el ascensor poniéndose el abrigo. Tenía dos horas disponibles antes que el señor Chiba la necesitara. Le había dicho, en un esfuerzo:

—Estaré ocupado las próximas dos o tres horas. Si tiene algo que hacer, puede estar de regreso a las seis.

El elevador tardó en subir. Y cuando Serena entró, el elevadorista esperó a alguien que al parecer venía por el corredor.

"¡Apresúrese, apresúrese!", sintió deseos de gritar Serena.

Pero cuando vio que la persona a quien esperaran era una anciana dama que se apoyaba en un bastón de marfil, se sintió avergonzada por su impaciencia.

Se puso de pie cuando la dama entró. Su aspecto era bastante digno, con aristocrática nariz romana, rostro arrugado con ojos agudos y perspicaces. Vestía de negro con gran elegancia y sus joyas eran de gran valor.

—Gracias —dijo en italiano y después cambió a inglés—. Gracias, querida. Fue usted muy cortés, pero hay espacio para ambas. No ocupo mucho, como puede ver.

—Tampoco yo —repuso Serena sonriente y volvió a sentarse.

—¿Es usted una enfermera inglesa?

—Sí, y es mi primera visita a Roma.

—¡Qué emocionante para usted! Sólo deseo que gocemos días brillantes y soleados. Eso es indispensable para ver más bella nuestra ciudad.

—Es maravillosa tal como está —respondió Serena .

La anciana dama sonrió. El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y Serena se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso.

—¿Adonde va, querida? ¿De compras? —preguntó la dama.

—Deseo conocer la Fuente de Trevi, prometí a mis hermanas que arrojaría una moneda para poder regresar a Roma y como quizá algo me impedirá hacerlo, decidí visitarla en la primera oportunidad.

—La llevaré en mi auto.

—Es usted muy amable, pero no quisiera causarle molestias.

—No será ninguna, voy por ese rumbo.

Cruzaron con lentitud el vestíbulo y Serena advirtió que todos los empleados del hotel se inclinaban corteses ante la dama, quien sin duda sería muy importante.

Cuando vio el auto afuera, lo confirmó. Enorme, brillante y lujoso, con chofer uniformado y un mozo también de uniforme que ayudó a la anciana a subir y le cubrió las rodillas con una manta de marta cebellina.

—A la Fuente de Trevi, Alberto —ordenó en italiano.

—Muy bien, su gracia —respondió el conductor.

—Ahora, cuénteme de sí misma —dijo a Serena mientras avanzaban.

—No hay mucho que contar. Soy enfermera y vine a cuidar al señor Chiba . Se hirió la pierna en un accidente de aviación y lo llevaron a casa de mi padre, que es doctor.

—Fue una suerte para usted, ¿no es así? —sonrió la anciana.

—No hay duda que fui afortunada de poder viajar a Roma. Es algo que anhelé toda mi vida.

—¿Y ha tenido tiempo de conocerla? ¿Ya salió de noche a ver el Coliseo bajo la luz de la luna? —la anciana se detuvo y se rió—. ¡No, era el tipo de cosas románticas que yo deseaba en mi juventud! ¡Ahora, la juventud prefiere ir a bailar!

En un impulso, Serena confesó:

—Me invitaron a salir esta noche, pero… no creo que el señor Chiba me… lo permita. Y, tampoco tengo ropa adecuada, así que, de todas maneras, me resultaría imposible.

—Un uniforme no es lo adecuado para ir a bailar, ¿verdad? —sonrió la anciana.

—Parece que soy una desagradecida. No es que desee ir a bailar. Me conformo con admirar las bellezas de Roma, si cuento con el tiempo.

—Comprendo. Solía sentirme así hace muchos años, que no había tiempo para hacer cuanto deseaba. Y ahora, tengo tiempo de sobra, y muy poco que hacer. Pero, así es la vida.

El auto aminoró la marcha y se detuvo a la entrada de un angosto callejón.

—¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó la anciana con distinto tono de voz—. Tendrá que caminar hasta la fuente. Mi auto es demasiado grande para esas antiguas callejuelas.

—¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! Fue muy bondadosa trayéndome aquí y mostrarse tan… amigable.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerlo. Soy la Marquesa de Malacredini. La gente le dirá que soy una amargada. Sin embargo, creo que no he olvidado el sentir de los años mozos.

—¡Así es! —respondió Serena.

Descendió del auto y agitó la mano mientras el lacayo cerraba la portezuela y volvía a su asiento junto al conductor, lanzó una última mirada a la marquesa, quien le sonreía a través del cristal en tanto el auto se alejaba.

"¡Cuán amable es!", se dijo y después sólo pudo pensar en la fuente que le esperaba.

Se apresuró por la angosta calle empedrada y un momento después se enfrentó a la fuente que tanto interés despertara en las chicas después de admirarla en una película.

Se veía espléndida a la suave luz de la tarde, los chorros de agua resplandecían iridiscentes al golpear en la gran fuente de piedra, al fondo de la cual brillaban los cientos de monedas arrojadas por los ávidos visitantes.

Dacia sacó una moneda de su bolso. "Debo pedir un deseo", pensó y entonces cruzaron por su mente una gran cantidad de ellos, para su padre, para Mina y Lita, para el pequeño Samuel quien estaba en la escuela.

Entonces, mientras titubeaba en sus peticiones, casi como si lo convocara, apareció en su mente el rostro de Darien, severo, tenso, controlado y formidable. Sin embargo, con cierta ansiedad en sus ojos por conseguir un inalcanzable…

Inesperadamente, comprendió que era desdichado. ¿Por qué no lo había pensando antes?, se preguntó y comprendió que, tal vez, su apariencia autoritaria, sólo era una autoprotección a su amargura.

"Es desdichado", pensó. "¿O sólo me lo parece por qué sufre dolores?"

Intentó alejar de su mente a Darien, se puso de espaldas y lanzó la moneda y aun cuando intentó pensar en todo lo que deseara para su padre, Darien ocupó de nuevo su mente.

Pensaba en él mientras la moneda surcaba el aire y caía a la fuente.

"Mi deseo fue para Darien", pensó con desaliento, "y no era mi intención, lo deseaba para papá, para mi propia familia".

Con una sensación de pánico, sacó otras monedas.

"Esta es por papá", pensó al lanzar una a la fuente, "y ésta por Mina… y ésta por Lita… y ésta por Samuel "; y, no obstante, sintió que, de alguna manera, sus deseos se habían frustrado al pensar en Darien al arrojar la primera.

"Parezco una ridícula supersticiosa", se dijo y al alejarse de la fuente, volvió a recordar a su enfermo.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué era tan diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué no intentaba ser feliz? Después de todo, tenía recursos para conseguirlo.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que no le restaba mucho tiempo. Debía apresurarse si quería caminar de regreso al hotel y estar a la hora indicada.

Casi sin aliento llegó al hotel, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de subir a toda prisa la inclinada vía Véneto.

—La señorita corrió —comentó el elevadorista.

—Así es —respondió Serena.

Como supuso que el señor Chiba la esperaba, Serena se apresuró a abrir la puerta del salón. Estaba ahí, pero no solo. Beryl Bolton le hacía compañía, bellísima con un vestido de cóctel de lame dorado y un visón color miel sobre los hombros.

—Oh, Serena, ya regresó —exclamó él—. Beryl se dispone a retirarse, ordene por teléfono una botella de whisky, agua mineral y vasos.

—¿Llamo desde mi habitación, seño Chiba? —preguntó Serena .

—No, puede hacerlo desde aquí —intervino Beryl y se incorporó—. Te veré en la cena, Darien, entonces continuaremos nuestra charla. Mientras tanto, mil veces gracias, por tu maravilloso obsequio. Los pendientes son fabulosos.

Serena simuló no escuchar, pero tuvo la impresión de que Beryl lo decía de forma deliberada y con notoria ostentación tomó el estuche de terciopelo que estaba a su lado en el sofá.

—Querido Darien, eres tan generoso —agregó—. No te levantes, comprendo cuánto te duele la pierna. Hasta pronto, nos veremos en un par de horas.

Salió de la habitación con esos movimientos llenos de gracia y sensualidad que la hacían parecer una pantera. Al pasar frente a ella, le dijo:

—Buenas tardes, enfermera. Creo que su paciente está mucho mejor, pronto prescindirá de sus servicios.

Hizo el comentario con el más dulce tono y Serena no pudo decidir si había sido una frase mal intencionada o si le complacía la rápida recuperación de Darien.

Ordenó el whisky y el agua mineral y se volvió hacia Darien.

—¿Desea que le haga la curación de inmediato?

—Me molesta, pero puedo esperar hasta que me cambie para cenar.

—Muy bien, estaré en mi habitación si me necesita.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de él la detuvo.

—¡Espere! Voy a salir. Podrá aceptar esa invitación tan deseada.

—Tal vez el conde lo habrá olvidado.

—No lo creo probable —respondió con sequedad Darien.

—De todas maneras, no tengo ropa de noche. Cenaré aquí o saldré a dar un paseo.

—¿En dónde estuvo? —preguntó él inesperadamente—. ¿Qué hizo?

—Fui a la Fuente de Trevi —respondió un tanto turbada y temerosa de incitar su hilaridad—. La marquesa me llevó.

—¿La marquesa?

Fue una pregunta brusca.

—Sí, la Marquesa de Malacredini. La conocí en el ascensor. Fue muy amable y me llevó en su auto.

Darien sonrió.

—Sí que es usted hábil. La marquesa es una de las ancianas más inabordables de Roma. Todo mundo le teme.

—Fue muy amable conmigo; claro, por supuesto, es algo diferente. No la conocí en un ambiente social. Sólo se mostró agradable.

—Tal vez tenga usted algo que obliga a la gente para ser amable.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—Es su frase más agradable —comentó.

Antes que Darien pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta y se escucharon voces afuera. Serena se volvió con rapidez hacia la puerta con acceso a su dormitorio.

—Ya llegaron sus amigos —dijo y cruzó la puerta mientras ellos entraban por la otra.

Se detuvo junto a la ventana de su habitación para mirar hacia el jardín. Había sido un día de muchos eventos y tal vez aún le esperaban más. El conde, y Seiya Kou podrían llamarla, y ahora sí le pasarían sus llamadas.

El teléfono repiqueteó y al levantar el auricular sintió que su corazón saltaba por la emoción.

—¿La señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, ella habla.

—¡Hola, soy Haruka! ¿Olvidó que me prometió cenar conmigo esta noche?

—No fue así, pero, ¿de verdad me invita?

—Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora estará lista?

—¿Qué hora sugiere?

—Pasaré a recogerla a las nueve y media. Aquí nadie cena temprano. Anhelo verla y decirle lo mucho que adoro a una pequeña enfermera inglesa que parece una rosa.

Él colgó y después de un momento, Serena también lo hizo, con lentitud, casi como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un hechizo. Qué emocionante era, pensó, que un hombre le hablara así, un conde; un italiano joven y apuesto relacionado con la gente más importante de Roma.

¿Lo creerían Mina y Lita ? ¿Y podría ser verdad?

Debía contarlo a sus hermanas.

Se sentó a escribirles.

Todavía escribía una hora y media más tarde, cuando Artemis llamó a su puerta para decirle que el señor Chiba deseaba que le curara la pierna. Acudió al dormitorio del enfermo, a quien encontró sentado con la pierna apoyada sobre un banquillo.

Le quitó el vendaje con cuidado y pudo ver que la pierna estaba inflamada.

—Se esforzó demasiado hoy. Es absurdo salir esta noche. ¿Por qué no se acuesta y descansa?

—¿Está dispuesta a ser un ángel de bondad y permanecer a mi lado? —preguntó con tono desagradable Darien—. Pensé que había hecho compromiso para salir.

—Así es, pero puedo cancelarlo.

—Se sentiría muy desilusionada si yo aceptara, ¿no es así? —preguntó Darien.

—Quizá —respondió con sinceridad Serena—, pero lo haré. Es más importante que su pierna mejore a cualquier otra cosa.

—Escuche, Serena, no salga con ese hombre. No es el tipo de persona idónea para usted.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Desearía estar seguro. Nada de su existencia en Cobblefield la preparó para la clase de jóvenes inútiles que conocerá en Roma, o en cualquier otra gran ciudad. El conde es el típico vago de cualquier bar de moda.

—¿Es exacto su juicio? —preguntó Serena —. Me pareció una persona encantadora. Se portó amable para conmigo cuando nadie más en esa fiesta tan selecta habría concedido atención a una sencilla enfermera.

Darien no contestó y Serena terminó de vendarle la pierna. Después le dio sus píldoras y un vaso de agua.

—Lo lamento, pero insisto. Debe mantener en reposo esa pierna. Si no mejora, tendrá que guardar cama, tal vez durante varios días. Va a molestarle bastante esta noche, pero ningún calmante podrá mitigarle el dolor tan efectivamente como el descanso.

—¡Al demonio con su sentido común! Me dice la verdad, pero me niego a escucharla. Saldré a cenar, ¿me oye? Para complacerla pediré un banquillo o algo así para mantenerla en alto. ¿Eso la satisface?

—¿Y regresará temprano?

—Lo haré —respondió él con una mueca.

—Estaré aquí si me necesita.

Serena pensó que eso no agradaría al conde, pero era su deber.

—No la necesito —casi gritó Darien—. ¿Acaso no lo dije con claridad? Salga a divertirse, baile toda la noche si lo desea, pero, por amor de Dios, déjeme hacerlo también, sin incomodarme.

Serena recogió los vendajes y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señor Chiba —dijo.

Él no respondió. Permaneció sentado con la boca apretada y el ceño fruncido.

Ella se preguntó por qué siempre intentaba arruinarlo todo, hacerla sentir mal y, de alguna manera, infeliz.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio. En su ausencia alguien había estado ahí. Había varias cajas sobre la cama. Las miró sorprendida. Había también una nota. Serena la tomó mientras pensaba que debían ser para otra persona.

El sobre estaba en blanco y adentro en una hoja de papel había escrito lo siguiente:

_Para una enfermera._

Con rapidez abrió las cajas. En la mayor había un traje de noche. Confeccionado en encaje azul con escote cuadrado, mangas tipo globo y una amplia falda sobre varias enaguas de tul.

Serena lo dejó sobre la cama con dedos temblorosos y abrió las otras cajas. Una tenía medias de nylon, otra, un par de sandalias plateadas con altos tacones de aguja. Y en la tercera, una estola de seda gruesa del mismo color del vestido.

Lo miró todo con incredulidad. ¿Quién los habría enviado?

_Para una enfermera._

Leyó de nuevo las líneas. ¡Debió ser la marquesa! Sólo una mujer podría tener tan exquisito gusto, y pensar en medias, zapatos y una estola de noche, además del vestido.

Por un momento pensó rechazarlo todo. Pero comprendió que no podría hacerlo. Debía investigar si la marquesa lo había enviado y darle las gracias.

Descolgó el auricular.

—¿Podría comunicarme con la habitación de la Marquesa de Malacredini?

—La marquesa no se hospeda en este hotel, señorita. Tiene un palacio en la ciudad, puedo darle el número de teléfono, si lo desea.

—No, gracias.

Serena colgó. Era demasiado difícil preguntar: "¿Usted me regaló esto?". Si la marquesa deseara que le diera las gracias, habría firmado la nota.

No, era así como lo deseaba, pero, ¡cuan bondadosa era! ¡Qué amabilidad tan inusitada y maravillosa!

Pensó en la expresión del conde cuando la viera y se preguntó cuál sería su opinión. Si le había parecido atractiva de uniforme, ¿cuánto más no la admiraría con ese vestido azul?

Iba a meterse en la ducha cuando llamaron a su puerta. Se puso una bata a toda prisa y acudió a abrir.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Artemis, señorita.

Abrió la puerta.

—El señor Chiba acaba de salir. Me pidió que le entregara esto.

—Gracias, Artemis.

Serena tomó la nota y cerró la puerta. Abrió el sobre, sólo decía, sin mayor preámbulo:

_Regresaré a medianoche y me gustaría que acudiera a verme cuando usted vuelva, aunque sea tarde. Darien Chiba._

Debió agregar "por favor", fue la primera reacción de Serena . Entonces tuvo la sensación de que una nube ensombrecía su noche. Sabía que no se atrevería a regresar después de medianoche. Y ya podía anticipar las protestas del conde.

Arrojó la nota sobre el tocador y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

"De todas maneras, el señor Chiba me verá con mi nuevo vestido", pensó desafiante. De una manera extraordinaria, eso dispersó las nubes que la abrumaban.

Nuevamente se emocionó en espera de una velada maravillosa y emocionante, una velada durante la cual, estaría más linda que nunca.

Serena se contempló en el espejo del guardarropa. Se volvió hacia un lado y a otro y la amplia falda de su vestido se agitó, de pronto se enfrentó a su imagen con ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos.

—¡Es precioso, precioso! —exclamó en voz alta y después alabó a su propia imagen—. Y tú también eres preciosa —y se rió de su presunción.

El vestido sólo había necesitado unas puntadas a los lados para ajustarlo, por lo demás, le quedaba como hecho a la medida. Y las sandalias hacían que sus pies parecieran muy pequeños y angostos, haciendo lucir, además, la perfección de sus medias.

Pensaba en lo bondadosa que había sido la marquesa, cuando la sobresaltó el timbre del teléfono.

—¿Es usted, Serena?

—Hola, Seiya —reconoció la voz.

—Me preguntaba si me comunicarían con usted y si estaría molesta conmigo.

—¿Molesta?

—Por no haberla llamado más temprano. Pero, como podrá imaginarse, ha sido toda una noticia.

—¿Cuál?

—Bueno, ya sabe, el retraso.

—No comprendo.

—¿No confió en usted el _Gran Jefe_? Pensé que los hombres contaban todo a sus enfermeras.

—¡Seiya! ¿Cómo dice? —se rió Serena .

—No pude llamarla porque estuve muy ocupado. Después de tanto alboroto, los clientes no llegaron hoy, como prometieron. Imaginé que usted lo sabía.

—¿Se refiere a quienes venían a comprar aviones? El señor Chiba no dijo una palabra.

—Los labios cerrados son su especialidad, por lo visto. Bien, le contaré cuanto sucedió. Los posibles compradores a quienes se esperaba hoy a las diez, enviaron un mensaje para decir que vendrán, tal vez, mañana. Así que todo el mundo estaba furioso.

Seiya se rió.

—No he tenido tiempo de respirar desde que se supo la noticia —agregó—. Iba a pedirle que cenara conmigo, pero ya es muy tarde y supongo que ya lo hizo.

—No, pero saldré a cenar.

—¡Así que tiene una cita! Eso me pone celoso, en verdad. ¿Con quién?

—No sé si lo conozca —repuso Serena y de pronto se sintió un poco turbada—. Apenas lo conocí hoy en el almuerzo. Es el Conde Haruka Camparno.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco. El elegante playboy romano que siempre está en los lugares adecuados. Asciende usted en la escala social.

—Así parece —sonrió Serena—. Me habría gustado cenar con usted, Seiya y es muy gentil al invitarme.

—Intentemos, entonces, vernos mañana. En cuanto investigue cuanto sucede y si no me mantienen atado, la llamaré. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece estupendo.

—Lo haré lo más temprano posible —prometió Seiya—. Diviértase, pero cuídese. La reputación del conde Haruka no es muy recomendable.

—Puedo cuidarme —afirmó Serena.

Colgó. La invadió la duda. No sabía si estaba dolida o molesta con el señor Chiba por no comentarle lo sucedido.

No había razón para que lo hiciera, por supuesto, pero a la vez era molesto ser ignorada de esa manera.

Entonces se miró al espejo y sonrió por el intenso placer de estar viva y verse tan bonita. Levantó la cabeza un poco desafiante y el teléfono llamó de nuevo.

—El Conde Haruka Camparno la espera, señorita.

—Dígale que bajaré en seguida —contestó Serena y tomó la estola.

El conde la aguardaba en el vestíbulo.

Estaba muy apuesto, con su rubio cabello liso y resplandeciente dentadura blanca en un rostro bronceado por el sol. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionada por su expresión al verla, primero de asombro y después de admiración.

—¡Está encantadora! ¡Soy el hombre más afortunado de Roma! —exclamó al llegar a su lado, llevándose su mano a los labios—. Mi auto espera afuera —la tomó del brazo para conducirla al largo auto gris—. ¿Adonde la llevaré? Había planeado un lugar tranquilo, pero al verla, he cambiado de opinión, deseo que todo Roma la admire y considere mi buen gusto.

—Me alegro que admire mi vestido —dijo Serena mientras arrancaba el auto.

—La admiro a usted —la corrigió él—. Esta noche me ha dejado sin aliento.

Serena no supo qué responder. A la vez la invadió una súbita y cálida emoción, era muy grato escuchar halagos tan extravagantes con voz lenta y profunda; estar sentada en un auto costoso junto a un apuesto y joven conde; y salir a cenar en una ciudad desconocida y maravillosa.

—¿En qué piensa? —preguntó el conde.

—En lo emocionante que es esto para mí —respondió con sinceridad Serena .

—¡Es lo que me gusta de usted! —exclamó el conde—. Su franqueza. Estoy harto de adulaciones y mentiras. Usted parece disfrutar de la vida y hace que cuantos la conozcan deseen compartir su placer.

—Lo paso muy bien en Roma. Todo es diferente…

El tráfico se detuvo en ese momento. Él quitó su mano derecha del volante y la estiró hacia ella.

—Déme su mano —dijo.

Sorprendida, Serena titubeó un momento y después puso su mano sobre la de él. El conde cerró los dedos y después la llevó a sus labios para besar los dedos, uno a uno.

—Estoy enamorado de usted, lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Serena intentó alejar su mano, pero le resultó imposible.

—No puede enamorarse de alguien a quien ha conocido sólo unas horas —repuso, severa.

—No es cuestión de poder, ¡ya lo hice! —respondió el conde—. ¿No cree en el amor a primera vista?

—Lo creo posible, pero poco probable —respondió Serena , consciente de un desconocido estremecimiento interior por esos besos.

—Tiene mucho que aprender —dijo el conde.

Le soltó la mano cuando el tráfico avanzó. Serena se alejó un poco de él, temerosa de su impetuosidad, pero, a la vez, fascinada.

Él detuvo el auto frente a una puerta muy iluminada con toldo a rayas blancas rojas. Un portero de uniforme azul y plata abrió la portezuela y al ver al conde se quitó la gorra.

—Buenas noches, excelencia.

—Estacione el auto —indicó el conde y deslizó su mano bajo el codo de Serena para conducirla hacia el restaurante.

Era un lugar enorme decorado de una manera fantástica con vidrios entre murales para dar la impresión de que los comensales se encontraban en el fondo del mar. En un gran tanque nadaban peces iluminados con luces de colores y había pequeños tanques de adorno en cada mesa.

A Serena y al conde los condujeron a una mesa en un reservado del primer piso. De ahí podían observar sin ser vistos y Serena , al mirar alrededor, vio que había muy pocos lugares de ese tipo y supuso que se destinaban para clientes de gran importancia.

Un obsequioso capitán de camareros y varios ayudantes acudieron a recibir la orden del conde.

—¿Qué le gustaría? —preguntó éste a Serena.

—Usted elija. Yo tengo muy poca experiencia.

Lo escuchó ordenar una cena que le pareció suculenta, pero no discutió. En cuanto sirvieron el primer platillo, el conde apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y miró a Serena.

—¿Qué me recuerda? Algo o a alguien, pero no puedo precisarlo.

—No hablemos de mí, hábleme mejor de usted, ¿qué hace?

El conde se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre estoy ocupado, tengo una cantidad innumerable de compromisos, pero si se refiere a trabajar de nueve a seis, la respuesta es, ¡nada!

Serena se rió.

—Eso es muy malo para usted.

—¿A quién le importa? Vivo a mi manera y lo disfruto mucho.

—Puede darse el lujo de hacerlo. La mayoría de la gente trabaja por necesidad.

—Ahora se muestra seria. No resta belleza a su rostro. No sé cuál prefiero, el sonriente o el serio. Sólo sé que para mí es el rostro más dulce y deseo tocarlo con mis labios.

Serena se ruborizó.

—No debe decirme esas cosas —lo riñó.

—¿Por qué no? Déme su mano. Nadie nos verá y, de cualquier forma, cuando uno es joven y está enamorado, todo es natural y espontáneo.

Serena mantuvo sus manos firmes sobre la mesa frente a ella y se disponía a decirle a Haruka que debía comportarse mejor, cuando llegó un camarero para servirle una segunda copa de champaña.

—Me enteré de que los planes de Darien se alteraron —comentó el conde.

—Sí, debió molestarle mucho —respondió Serena .

—¿Se lo comentó? —sugirió el conde.

Por un momento, Serena titubeó. Entonces, cuando iba a decir la verdad, cambió de opinión. ¿Por qué confesarle la verdad a un desconocido?

Aspiró hondo y evadió la pregunta.

—Debió ser muy molesto, no sólo para el señor Chiba , sino para todos los demás.

—Era la intención, opino. No sé mucho sobre esas cosas, pero si usted deseara conseguir algo barato, ¿no consideraría buena idea mantener un poco en suspenso al hombre que se lo iba a vender?

—Me pregunto si el señor Chiba se dará cuenta de eso —dijo Serena , casi para sí misma.

—No le agradará rebajar el precio, ¿verdad? —sonrió el conde.

—No creo que al señor Chiba le agradara alterar ningún plan preconcebido.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. Vamos a bailar.

La condujo hacia la pista de baile y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

—Si sólo supiera cuánto deseaba tenerla en mis brazos —le susurró al oído.

La ciñó hacia él y a ella la invadió esa cálida excitación que sintiera cuando se encontraron en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Sentía que podría bailar toda la vida en brazos del conde. Sus mejillas se unieron y le resultaba difícil alejarse, aunque lo habría deseado.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Jamás había sabido lo que era deslizarse al unísono con alguien. Bailaron largo rato en silencio.

—¡La adoro, me vuelve loco! —exclamó el conde de pronto—. Vamonos ya. Deseo llevarla a admirar el Panteón a la luz de la luna.

Serena estaba dispuesta a acceder a cuanto le sugiriera. Regresaron a la mesa, pero sólo para recoger su estola. El conde dejó sobre la mesa lo que a ella le pareció una suma enorme y salieron del centro nocturno.

El conde condujo el auto alejándose de la arteria principal y después de varios rodeos por calles casi desiertas, disminuyó la velocidad y pudo ver el Panteón situado abajo de ellos. Estaba iluminado y las ruinas resaltaban por su blancura bajo la oscuridad nocturna.

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó Serena , pero sus palabras se perdieron porque el conde la rodeó con sus brazos.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó ella y con las manos trató de separarlo.

—¡La amo! Es tan dulce, tan pequeña, tan confiable. La amo, lo sabe, ¿verdad, Serena?

—No… quiero… escucharlo… ni hacer… caso de sus protestas —tartamudeó Serena.

—Necesita escucharme. Cuando la vi por vez primera, sentí el impulso de amarla…

Su voz se hizo más profunda en la última palabra y al darse cuenta, de pronto, lo que se proponía, ella iba a volver la cabeza a un lado, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La boca de él se posó en la suya, la capturó, la cálida fuerza de sus labios pareció hipnotizarla.

Era su primer beso, y de alguna manera, no podía pensar, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía en realidad.

—¡Es maravillosa!

La dejó libre y la miró.

—Por favor… por favor…

Agitó las manos y él la soltó un poco, aunque no del todo.

—¿Es su primer beso?

Hizo la pregunta con súbita ternura.

Serena asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. No podía hablar.

—¡Oh, dulzura mía, tan inocente, si lo hubiera sabido!

—No debió hacerlo…

—¿Por qué? ¿A quién hacemos daño?

Era un argumento para el cual no había respuesta y Serena sólo pudo decir, indefensa:

—No… sé, pero… siento que no… debería.

—Es tan niña. Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto! No puede ser tan egoísta de guardarse tanta belleza para sí misma. Es injusto.

—Me confunde. Por favor… suélteme… quiero observar… el Panteón.

—Está libre.

La soltó y ella volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo. Entonces percibió mejor otra construcción, enorme y redonda, formidable. ¡El Coliseo!

En ese instante recordó su obligación de regresar a las doce de la noche.

—¿Qué hora es? ¡El señor Chiba me dijo que debía volver a la medianoche!

—¡Al diablo con Darien! ¡Olvídelo!

—No puedo, por favor, dígame qué hora es.

El conde se inclinó y encendió la luz en el interior del auto.

—Las doce y cinco minutos.

Serena lanzó un grito.

—Por favor, lléveme de regreso, lo más rápido posible.

—¿Habla en serio?

—Por supuesto. No comprende, estoy al servicio del señor Chiba , él me dio una orden y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, quiero desobedecerlo.

El tono de su voz reflejó su urgencia más que las propias palabras. El conde cedió y se dispuso a regresarla; no eran todavía las doce y quince minutos cuando se detuvieron frente al Gran Hotel.

—Gracias —dijo Serena—. Le agradezco mucho esta maravillosa velada. Y disculpe si me juzga descortés, pero debo irme.

—Lo entiendo —sonrió el conde y descendió para abrirle la portezuela.

Cuando ella se bajó, le tomó ambas manos y se las besó.

—Recuerde cuánto la amo. La llamaré mañana temprano.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella.

Corrió hacia la puerta.

Darien la esperaba sentado en un sillón, con la pierna apoyada en un banquillo y el periódico en las manos.

La miró cuando ella entró y no dijo nada. Ella había olvidado el cambio en su apariencia y de pronto recordó que estaría sorprendido al verla sin uniforme.

—Lamento llegar tarde… me entretuve… fuimos a… bailar.

Darien seguía sin hablar, avanzó hacia él y añadió, un poco nerviosa:

—Le asombrará verme con este vestido. También para mí fue una sorpresa. Llegó esta noche y tal vez es un regalo de la marquesa.

Darien levantó la ceja.

—¿La marquesa?

—Sí, nadie más pudo enviarlo. Cuando me llevó en su auto le comenté que no tenía nada que ponerme, excepto mi uniforme. Dijo que una debía tener un vestido para ir a bailar, entonces llegó éste, ¡y lo lucí esta noche!

—Eso veo —la voz de Darien fue cortante.

—¿Desea que le cure la pierna? Debía ya estar en cama.

—¡No va a hacerlo con su nuevo vestido! ¿O sí?

—¡No me arruine la noche!

Serena se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras en sus propios labios.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Darien.

De pronto, ya no le tuvo miedo. Una vez más la invadía esa sensación de vivir un sueño que disfrutara toda la velada.

—No me la estropee al mostrarse desagradable y molesto conmigo. Fue una noche encantada, como la llamó el conde.

Lanzó un ligero suspiro.

—Sé que ya terminó, soy Cenicienta y he vuelto a la realidad. Pero ahora deseo soñar con ello, recordar la maravilla que viví. Las luces en el Panteón; las estrellas en el cielo. Nunca lo olvidaré.

—¿Y la besó?

La pregunta sonó como un disparo. La voz de Darien pareció despertar a Serena de un embeleso. Advirtió que los ojos de él escudriñaban su rostro. Y aunque intentó desviar la mirada, no pudo, la mantuvo prisionera, incapaz de huir.

—¿Lo hizo?

Se sintió como frente a un juez y la única respuesta que podía dar era la verdad.

—Sí —murmuró y después de su respuesta la habitación pareció invadida de un gélido silencio.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí. Sólo que Darien parecía penetrar hasta el fondo de su alma.

De pronto, rompió el hechizo.

—No… sé… por qué me interroga —dijo casi sin aliento.

Se alejó, caminó hacia la ventana y cerró la cortina.

El encanto pareció desvanecerse. Podía sentir la presión de esas incómodas preguntas. ¿Quién era ese hombre a quien apenas conociera ese día durante el almuerzo y a quien le permitiera besarla?

¿Por qué se había comportado sin reservas, sin la dignidad propia de su carácter?

Todo lo maravilloso se esfumó. De pronto se sintió a punto de llorar y comprendió que había sido Darien quien arruinara las horas más excitantes de su vida.

"Es odioso y cruel", pensó.

En un súbito arrebato de indignación, se volvió para decírselo. Y entonces las palabras que iba a pronunciar murieron en sus labios.

¡La habitación estaba vacía! ¡Ya Darien no estaba!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena no pudo dormir. Daba vueltas sin cesar en la cama.

"¿Por qué Darien tenía que alterar todo?", no cesaba de preguntar.

"¡Lo detesto!", murmuró sobre la almohada, pero comprendió que la emoción más fuerte en ese momento no era ésa, sino el desprecio por sí misma.

Ahora comprendía lo incorrecta que debió parecer su conducta a alguien como Darien, éste no comprendía el mágico encantamiento sentido por ella desde el momento de vestirse con el atuendo de encaje azul y se convirtiera en una moderna Cenicienta.

La apostura del conde, el auto largo y gris; la forma de besarla, los elogios recibidos, todo se le había ido a la cabeza, pensó con tristeza Serena , con mayor efectividad que la champaña.

Permaneció inquieta hasta que la suave luz del amanecer empezó a filtrarse por las cortinas. Se levantó y las descorrió. La oscuridad y las estrellas habían desaparecido y en cambio había una luz suave y dorada en el cielo, heraldo de un nuevo día.

Se vistió con rapidez y salió.

No utilizó el ascensor, corrió escaleras abajo. Como supusiera, había viento, pero era suave y cálido y le pareció percibir el aroma de las mimosas proveniente de las montañas y de las villas del soleado sur.

No sabía adonde ir, sólo deseaba caminar. Así que en lugar de dar vuelta a la derecha al salir del hotel, como en las anteriores ocasiones, lo hizo hacia la izquierda e inició el ascenso a una colina a través de calles solitarias.

A la sombra todavía estaba oscuro, poco a poco aclaró.

Al final se encontró en una elevada área residencial, donde las casas le parecieron, por su grandeza, palaciegas, elegantes y magníficas.

Sorprendida vio un gran número de autos estacionados en la calle y al pasar frente a uno de los palacios, con adornados balcones y un gran portón labrado, se dio cuenta de que en el interior proseguía una fiesta.

Se escuchaba la música, había luces en las ventanas, ya pálidas junto al dorado del sol naciente; y gente que salía hacia sus autos, mujeres con trajes de noche y estolas de visón sobre los hombros, acompañadas de elegantes jóvenes, muchos de ellos con capas de gala forradas de satén rojo o blanco.

Serena se detuvo a observar. Se escuchaban risas y advirtió que muchos de los asistentes habían bebido en exceso.

Se preguntaba cómo sería asistir a una fiesta que durara toda la noche, cuando otra pareja salió del portón.

Charlaban animadamente y de pronto, como ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba, se unieron en un ceñido y prolongado abrazo.

Entonces sonó la bocina insistente de un auto, tal vez lo conducía algún otro trasnochador que regresaba a casa de otra fiesta.

De forma instintiva, Serena avanzó, y llegó al portón mismo del palacete. En eso, la pareja se separó y avanzó con rapidez, y quedaron frente a ella.

Contuvo el aliento cuando la mujer con traje de noche lanzó una exclamación. ¡Se habían reconocido al mismo tiempo, era Beryl !

Serena titubeó. No estaba segura si debía detenerse o continuar su camino. Pero antes que pudiera decidirse, Beryl exclamó:

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué me espía?

—Yo… yo sólo… caminaba por aquí —contestó Serena , aturdida por el súbito ataque.

—Me vigilaba, me espiaba —repitió Beryl.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre.

—No te metas en esto, Rubeus —replicó ella indignada.

Era un italiano, pero no pudo mirarlo porque tenía la vista fija en el hermoso rostro contorsionado de Beryl.

—Le aseguro —dijo con voz suave—, que no vine a vigilarla. No podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo.

Beryl avanzó y colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Serena .

—Prométame que no dirá nada. Tiene que prometérmelo.

Serena titubeó. No había razón para obligarse con tal promesa. No sabía por qué, pero ni siquiera le simpatizaba.

—No tengo la costumbre de hablar de los demás —dijo con lentitud—. ¿Le parece que olvidemos todo?

Se dispuso a alejarse.

—¡Deténgase, escúcheme! —escuchó decir a Beryl .

Eso sólo la hizo caminar más rápido y se alejó sin mirar atrás, pero consciente todo el tiempo de que Beryl la observaba.

"¡Es mala!", pensó Serena.

No le había agradado la bella mujer desde el momento en que la conociera. Sus manos ambiciosas, la mirada fría y calculadora de sus ojos, la forma como se comportaba con el señor Chiba.

"Lo hará muy desdichado", pensó Serena .

Era tranquilizante no haber prometido silencio. Pero tampoco podría comentarlo a Darien.

Agitada, caminó tan de prisa que llegó al hotel casi sin advertirlo.

Corrió escaleras arriba, se dispuso para bañarse. Se arregló el cabello y colocó puños y cuello limpios en su uniforme. Pero todo el tiempo se movió como autómata, la mente abstraída en lo que viera, el esbelto y elegante cuerpo de Beryl ceñido en su apasionado abrazo y su voz imperiosa:

"Prométame que no dirá lo que vio".

Llamaron a su puerta.

—El desayuno está servido, señorita —anunció el camarero y cuando Serena entró en el salón encontró a Darien ya sentado a la mesa.

—Buenos… días —dijo titubeante desde la puerta y comprendió que cuando lo vio por última vez le confesó haber besado al conde y le reprochó empañarle su felicidad.

Tanto había sucedido desde aquel entonces y cuan difícil era reunirse de nuevo. Sin embargo, ahora intuyó que no lo sería tanto, pues él no levantó la mirada de la carta que leía y sólo murmuró un poco distraído:

—Buenos días, Serena.

Permaneció absorto en su correspondencia y después de un momento la hizo a un lado.

—He pensado —habló de pronto y su voz la sobresaltó—, que debe prescindir del uniforme. Deseo llevarla a almorzar hoy, pero no me agrada ser visto siempre atendido por una enfermera. Hace a la gente suponer que estoy enfermo o soy un deficiente mental.

—No tengo el vestuario adecuado, así que tal vez será mejor abstenerme de acompañarlo.

—Bueno, puede conseguirse otro, ¿no? Anoche no vestía con uniforme.

—Eso fue diferente, como le expliqué, supongo que la marquesa me envió ese vestido. Yo sólo traje uniformes, no esperaba necesitar más.

—Bueno, vaya y cómprese algo.

Ella titubeó un momento y comprendió que negarse a gastar dinero, parecería avaricia después de recibir un espléndido salario.

—Muy bien, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más me necesitará? Su pierna ya casi está bien.

—Acordamos que fuera por una semana —respondió Darien .

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Había experimentado un súbito temor de ser despedida antes que pudiera conocer más de Roma. Pero sus siguientes palabras la tranquilizaron.

—La necesitaré hasta que mi pierna se cure por completo. Por cierto, me dolió como un infierno toda la noche.

—No me sorprende. Debí curársela nuevamente cuando se iba a acostar.

Le pareció que estuvo a punto de protestar, pero cambió de idea.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Se comprará alguna ropa y la llevaré a almorzar.

—¿Significa eso que no tendrá conferencias hoy? ¿Sabe si la gente llegará?

Darien le lanzó una rápida mirada.

—¿Qué sabe acerca de eso?

—Sólo algunos comentarios. Toda Roma parece saber lo sucedido.

—Deliberadamente no le dije nada. Así le resulta a usted más sencillo responder a gente como Herr Blonfield. No puede hablar de lo que ignora.

—¿Así que no confía en mí?

Él notó el reproche en su tono de voz y sonrió.

—No precisamente, criatura ridícula. Pero la gente con la que trato es muy capaz de tender trampas a los inocentes y no me gustaría que cayera usted en una de ellas.

—Jamás repetiría nada que usted me comentara —dijo Serena .

Darien se incorporó para dirigirse hacia el escritorio.

—Aquí tiene cincuenta mil liras. Cómprese cuanto quiera y si necesita más, diga que me envíen la cuenta.

Serena también se puso de pie.

—Tengo dinero suficiente, gracias. Me dio usted algo cuando llegamos y de ahí pagaré la ropa.

—No hará nada de eso. Deseo que cambie su apariencia y, por lo tanto, estoy dispuesto a pagar mi capricho.

—Yo pagaré. Con seguridad, ni siquiera en el mundo de usted es correcto que alguien pague por la ropa de una mujer, aun cuando ésta sea su empleada.

—¿De verdad toma en cuenta los convencionalismos?

—Sí, tal vez sólo sea la hija de un oscuro doctor, pero me educaron bajo un código conservador y una de sus reglas es no aceptar obsequios costosos de ningún hombre, a menos que una esté casada con él.

Lo dijo con súbita violencia y entonces advirtió que Darien la observaba.

—¿Así que le escandalizó que Beryl aceptara mis regalos?

—Si quiere saber la verdad, así es —respondió Serena .

—Supongo que puedo obsequiar a quien lo desee.

—Por supuesto, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a aceptar sus obsequios. Beryl puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, no tengo intenciones de hacer nada que mis padres no aprobaran.

—¡Demonios, tiene razón! —exclamó Darien—. Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que reñir siempre, Serena, por qué?

—No lo sé. Excepto, tal vez, porque es usted una persona muy difícil.

—¿Lo soy, en verdad?

Por un momento ella tuvo la absurda idea de que parecía un niño testarudo que se empeñara en su propia batalla desafiándolo todo.

—Ahora, por favor, señor Chiba , permítame curar su pierna, después saldré y me compraré un vestido que no lo haga sentirse mal.

—¿Y no me dejará pagarlo?

—¡No, no! —respondió Serena y aunque su voz era firme, sonreía.

—Me enfurece —comentó Darien , pero también sonriente.

—Sólo porque es un dictador.

Él lanzó un suspiro y movió la cabeza.

—Dictador, no. Sólo alguien que ha luchado tanto tiempo que no puede detenerse. Espero oposición, imagino a todos en mi contra, así que no ceso de luchar.

—¿Contra quién? Logra cuanto se propone.

—No siempre fue así. Algún día, quién sabe, la aburriré con la historia de mi vida.

—No me aburriría —respondió con suavidad Serena .

Curó la pierna de Darien y al terminar de vendarla, preguntó:

—¿Puedo irme? Podría llevarme tiempo encontrar el vestido.

—Le daré dos horas. Si no regresa para entonces, ordenaré algo para usted de la tienda más cara de Roma.

—Volveré lo más rápido posible —aseguró Serena .

Se dirigió a su habitación, tomó su bolso de mano y partió.

En un gran almacén compró un delgado vestido que le pareció increíblemente barato, con ensamble tejido también, y del mismo color. El tono verde suave hacía resaltar la claridad de su piel y el azul de sus ojos.

Cuando volvió al hotel se preguntaba si su nueva ropa era en realidad tan elegante y bonita como le pareciera. ¿Qué opinaría Darien Chiba al compararla con los refinados modelos acostumbrados por Beryl y las demás mujeres que conocía?

Dejó las cajas de ropa en su dormitorio y acudió presurosa al salón.

Esperaba encontrar a Darien , pero no estaba sentado ante el escritorio y cuando pensaba que la habitación estaba vacía, alguien se levantó de una silla colocada frente a la ventana.

—La esperaba, señorita Tsukino —habló una voz y Serena se encontró frente a Beryl.

—¡Oh!

—Vine a visitar a Darien —expresó Beryl —, y me dijo que volvería usted pronto; él regresará a recogerla a las doce. Le surgió un compromiso urgente y tuvo que salir.

—Entiendo.

—La esperé porque deseo hablar con usted, señorita Tsukino .

—¿Sí?

—Señorita Tsukino, deseo ser su amiga.

—Vivimos en mundos muy diferentes, señorita Beryl . Ambas tenemos muy poco en común.

—Por el contrario tenemos algo muy importante en común: ¡Darien!

Serena no respondió y después de un momento, Beryl continuó:

—Seré sincera con usted, señorita Tsukino . Amo a Darien , nos vamos a casar y no desearía que nadie lo dañara.

—Cuando yo me enamore, ojala no me resulte necesario besar a otros hombres. Pero tampoco tengo el deseo ni motivo alguno para herir al señor Chiba —le aseguró.

—Entonces prométame guardar discreción.

—No veo razón para hacer promesas extravagantes.

Serena se volvió hacia la puerta, pero Beryl avanzó hacia ella.

—¡Escuche! Eso no me basta. Algo me oculta. ¿Por qué no hacerme la promesa?

—No hay razón para no hacerla, excepto mi propio criterio en el asunto.

—No se muestra muy sincera conmigo a ese respecto —la acusó Beryl .

—Soy del todo sincera, ¿lo es usted también?

Beryl dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie.

—¡No me hable así! Pequeña descarada. Puede darse sus aires con los italianos, me enteré de que anoche salió con el Conde Haruka Camparno, pero a mí no me engaña. Sé con exactitud cuál es su clase y el hogar del cual proviene. También soy inglesa.

—Sí, también es usted inglesa —respondió con lentitud Serena —, y no puedo decir, como inglesa, que me sienta muy orgullosa por ello.

Salió de la habitación al decir aquello. Su intención era cerrar la puerta con suavidad y dignidad, pero, de alguna manera la cerró de golpe.

Cruzó el pasillo hacia su habitación, temblorosa, y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

Respiraba agitada. Se sentó en la cama, consciente de que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho y de una súbita sequedad en los labios.

No tenía idea de que hubiera en el mundo mujeres así. Ni de poder sentir tanto resentimiento como el que le provocaba Beryl.

¡Y Darien iba a casarse con ella! ¿Cómo podía hacer tal cosa?

Pegó un salto cuando llamaron a su puerta. Era ridículo, pero se sentía asustada, con los nervios de punta.

—Ade… lante.

Artemis abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

—El amo llamó por teléfono hace como un cuarto de hora, señorita. Dijo que no podría estar a tiempo para el almuerzo, parecía muy ocupado. Tal vez todo marche mejor.

—Tal vez —respondió Serena distraída.

No estaba segura si se sentía aliviada o desilusionada de que Darien no pudiera llevarla a almorzar. Tenía la mente muy confusa a causa de Beryl.

Poco después de que Artemis se retiró, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Serena? —preguntó una voz en la línea y reconoció quién era, por el acento.

—Deseo verla —dijo el conde—, ¿Almorzaría conmigo?

—Puedo aceptar. El señor Chiba tuvo un compromiso inesperado y estoy libre.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Y tengo un lugar muy emocionante adonde llevarla esta tarde! ¡Oh, Serena pensé en usted toda la noche!

Serena pudo haber contestado que le sucedió lo mismo, pero por una razón muy diferente. Y para evitar que él dijera nada más, preguntó:

—¿A qué hora nos reuniremos y dónde?

—Pasaré por usted a la una y media, ¿le parece bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Serena colgó y se preguntó si debía haber rehusado almorzar con el conde. Entonces comprendió su idea absurda. Él no comprendería si de pronto se rehusaba a verlo.

Pensaría que la había ofendido y por teléfono no podría explicarle que no estaba molesta con él, sino consigo misma.

Sin embargo, ¿era "molesta" la palabra correcta? No había razón para impedir que el conde la besara, fue sólo la actitud acusadora de Darien la razón de que pareciera algo indebido.

En su momento fue bastante maravilloso. No la emoción sublime que había anhelado de su primer beso, pero sí parte del encanto de esa velada.

El teléfono llamó de nuevo. Esta vez era Seiya.

—No pude llamarla hasta ahora, pero deseaba hacerlo. Suceden cosas y debo mantener el oído alerta o puedo perderme una buena noticia. Quiero verla, Serena

—Cuando guste, Seiya.

—Tome un auto de alquiler a Valeros, es un pequeño café próximo a donde estoy. La espero dentro de un cuarto de hora, tomaremos algo y me arriesgaré a que el asunto explote en mi ausencia.

—Me encantaría, pero, ¿no podría tomar un autobús? Es mucho más económico.

—¡Qué excelente esposa sería usted para un hombre pobre! Muy bien, tome el noventa y dos, al final de la calle y pida que le indiquen la plaza Colonna. El café se encuentra hacia la derecha.

—Llegaré en cuanto pueda —prometió Serena .

Se puso el vestido nuevo y se alegró de tener un pretexto para salir del hotel. No tuvo que permanecer mucho en la parada para que llegara el transporte deseado. Cuando llegó a la plaza Colonna descendió y apresuradamente se dirigió hacia la derecha de la plaza.

Seiya agitó la mano al verla y corrió hacia él, con una absurda sensación de alegría. Había algo muy amistoso y reconfortante en su amplia sonrisa. Y cuando le tomó la mano, Serena sintió como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Qué desea tomar? —preguntó él.

—Café, por favor.

—Dos capuchinos —ordenó al camarero y mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su pitillera, dijo—: La he echado de menos, Serena . Me enfureció no poder llevarla a cenar anoche, lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—Yo también lo lamenté.

—¡No me diga! ¿Y se divirtió con el pequeño donjuán?

—Fuimos a un lugar muy agradable.

—No es la respuesta indicada.

Como Serena no dijo nada, se inclinó él y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—¡Estoy celoso!

Ella pensó que bromeaba, pero la expresión de sus ojos le indicó que no era así. De pronto él apagó su cigarrillo.

—No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas. Pero cuando la conocí, supe que era diferente al tipo común de chicas con quienes mantengo amistad. No puedo ponerlo en palabras, pero usted sabe cuánto intento decir, ¿no es así?

—Seiya, nos conocemos muy poco.

—Es la respuesta convencional. Pero yo no pienso así. Siento como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Serena sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, se preguntó si era sólo porque ambos se hallaban en un país extraño.

El camarero colocó los cafés frente a ellos.

—En verdad considero —dijo Seiya con tono muy firme— que estoy enamorado.

—No es cierto —objetó con rapidez Serena.

Seiya asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí. No estoy familiarizado con la sensación. La he eludido desde los diecisiete años. Pero soy demasiado buen periodista para no aceptar la verdad cuando la veo.

—Si es una realidad, lo lamento, Seiya

—¿Por qué? ¿Es del todo imposible? ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad?

Serena desvió la mirada hacia la calle casi desierta.

—Ni yo misma lo sé. Me agrada,Seiya … pero eso no es amor.

—No, pero podría convertirse.

Serena titubeó. No deseaba mostrarse desagradable. Tampoco perder a Seiya. Pero algo en su interior le indicaba que jamás lo amaría.

—No se enamore de mí, Seiya —dijo en un impulso—. Seamos amigos y sigamos así.

—Eso haremos y puede olvidar el resto si lo desea. Pero mi amor hacia usted ninguno de los dos podrá eliminarlo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y lanzó un suspiro.

—Debo regresar, pero necesito verla nuevamente. La llamaré en cuanto pueda e intentaremos reunimos aunque sea por unos minutos —agregó Seiya—. Por cierto, hay un rumor sin confirmar de que el Zeus hará una nueva prueba hoy.

—¿Si? —inquirió Serena.

—Usted no me lo diría, aunque lo supiera.

—No lo haría, pero la verdad es que nada sé. El señor Chiba jamás me menciona el Zeus.

—Muy sabía su decisión. Recuerde cómo Blonfield trató de sonsacarle información. Lo mismo harían otros si pensaran que podrían conseguirlo. Parecen dispuestos a cortarse el cuello unos a otros.

Seiya pagó la cuenta y dejó la propina.

—Serena, tengo que marcharme. Haga un esfuerzo por quererme un poco. "Tengo un doloroso vacío donde solía estar mi corazón".

—Oh, Seiya.

Serena le extendió la mano, de pronto, sin saber qué decir, él la tomó y se la apretó.

—Bendito sea su lindo rostro. Debo correr o me despiden.

Se dirigió apresurado hacia el lado contrario por el que llegara Serena , quien con lentitud cruzó la plaza y abordó el autobús de regreso.

Llegó acalorada al hotel, por lo que se refrescó el rostro con una esponja húmeda, se lavó las manos y se arregló el cabello.

La telefonista le avisó que el Conde Haruka Camparno la esperaba abajo. Era difícil no sentirse complacida por la forma en que el rostro de Haruka se iluminó al verla y la ansiedad con la cual se llevó su mano a los labios.

—Está más adorable que ayer. Llegué temprano, pero parecía tener alas en los pies. Comprende mi sentir, ¿verdad?

Serena no respondió ni el conde esperó que lo hiciera, continuó su charla, le dirigió muchos halagos, hasta que se alejaron del hotel.

—Es un día espléndido —dijo—, la llevaré a un lugar acogedor en los Jardines Borghese donde podremos almorzar afuera. Tendrá Roma a sus pies y podré ofrecérsela simultáneamente con mi corazón.

Ascendían una colina y Serena reconoció ser el mismo camino que ella recorriera a pie durante las primeras horas de la mañana.

Brillaba el sol y en algunas mesas había parasoles de varios tonos para quienes deseaban protegerse del astro rey.

—¡Qué lugares tan lindos conoce! —exclamó Serena .

—Sólo lo mejor de Roma es lo que usted merece —respondió él.

El conde eligió el menú.

—Ahora, permítame admirarla —expresó cuando al fin quedaron solos.

La observó y agregó:

—Hoy me parece más bella que antes.

—Me temo que si permanezco más tiempo en Roma me hará perder la cabeza —se rió Serena.

—¿Planea irse pronto?

—Tal vez —repuso Serena como sin darle importancia.

Si su afán era evitar que el conde hablara más de amor, se equivocó. La tomó de las manos y le declaró su cariño de una forma por demás conmovedora.

—¡La amo, Serena! ¿No se da cuenta? Desde el primer momento la creí un rayo de luz y me traspasó como si fuera una espada.

Le besó los dedos y Serena miró a su derredor, inquieta por lo que la gente de otras mesas podría pensar. Pero al parecer, nadie se interesaba en ellos.

—No puede abandonarme —continuó el conde—. No puede irse cuando somos tan felices juntos. ¿No la hice feliz anoche? ¿No sintió que el mundo era maravilloso porque la tenía en mis brazos?

—Por favor… por favor… no…

Serena intentó retirar sus manos, pero no lo consiguió y sólo la oportuna llegada del camarero con el vino impidió otra dramática declaración.

—¿En dónde está lo emocionante que iba a mostrarme esta tarde? —preguntó Serena, con la esperanza de impedir, que el conde insistiera en cortejarla.

—Ah, de eso quiero hablarle. Tengo la insólita oportunidad, de llevarla esta tarde a conocer a Metalia.

—¿Quién es?

—¿No ha oído hablar de ella? Metalia es una clarividente, ¡la clarividente más grande de nuestro tiempo!

—Oh —la desilusión de Serena era evidente.

—¿No la emociona? ¿No le interesa? —preguntó Haruka, quien percibió en seguida su fría reacción—. Entonces es diferente a todas las demás.

—Nunca he creído en esas cosas —respondió Serena.

—Bueno, los adivinadores comunes, gitanos, gente que lee las cartas o la palma de la mano, son charlatanes. Pero Metalia es muy diferente.

—¿Y dice que puede verla? —preguntó intrigada Serena.

—Hablé con ella esta mañana. Hace muchos años que la conozco, pero aun conmigo se pone difícil a veces. Le dije: "Metalia, hay una hermosa inglesa que deseo presentarle". ¿Sabe que me contestó?

—¿Qué?

—Dijo: "los ingleses son sinceros y rectos. Me agradan, puedes traerla".

Si a Serena le hubieran dicho que se emocionaría cuando la llevaran a entrevistarse con una adivinadora se habría reído de tan absurda idea. Pero con el entusiasmo del conde todavía en los oídos, Serena no pudo evitar sentirse muy impresionada por conocer a Metalia.

¡Era fantástica! Anciana, mucho más de lo que Serena esperaba, la cabellera tan negra que podía ser teñida y enormes ojos oscuros delineados con kohl.

Lucía un vestido negro, confeccionado, quizá, por uno de los grandes modistas de París, pero sobre la cabeza llevaba una pañoleta tipo oriental y un aire de misterio muy adecuado a su reputación.

Sus dedos, delgados y blancos, estaban llenos de enormes anillos. Uno con una esmeralda tallada, otro con una perla rodeada de rubíes, y un tercero con un diamante amarillo enorme.

—Así que ésta es la bella inglesa de quien tanto me has hablado, Haruka .

Estaban muy fríos los dedos que rozaron los de Serena y después, Metalia los invitó a sentarse en un sofá, mientras ella lo hacía en un alto sillón con una corona dorada en el respaldo y brazos papales.

—Hábleme de usted, criatura —dijo a Serena.

—Quizá el conde ya le contó por qué estoy en Roma. Fue usted muy amable al recibirme.

—Deseaba verla —respondió Metalia—. Ya me canso con facilidad, por eso sólo recibo a quienes deseo ver.

Se llevó la mano a la garganta.

—¿No adviertes mi voz rasposa, Haruka? —preguntó—. Estoy cansada. Tomemos un vaso de vino. Encontrarás cualesquiera en esa mesa de la esquina.

El conde cruzó la habitación y regresó con tres copas de cristal veneciano con exquisito diseño, cada una llena de un líquido dorado.

—Mi licor favorito —sonrió Metalia—. Querido Haruka , jamás olvidas algo, ¿verdad?

—¡A su salud! —dijo el conde alzando su copa hacia la anfitriona—. Que sus poderes nunca disminuyan y su sabiduría aumente año con año.

Metalia se rió y degustó el dorado líquido de un sorbo. El conde hizo lo mismo y ambos miraron hacia Serena, quien comprendió lo que se esperaba de ella. El licor fue como un bálsamo que descendiera por su garganta.

—Y ahora, a trabajar —dijo Metalia —. Porque vino a saber mis predicciones, ¿verdad, querida?

—Es usted muy amable —respondió Serena.

—Cierra las cortinas, Haruka —ordenó Metalia.

La habitación quedó iluminada sólo por dos pantallas doradas que brillaban a cada lado de la repisa de la chimenea. Había luz suficiente para vislumbrarlo todo, pero sin mucho detalle.

Metalia quitó una cubierta de terciopelo a algo que aparecía sobre una mesa y Serena descubrió una bola de cristal.

—Deseo que tenga esto en sus manos —indicó Metalia, entregándosela y Serena se sorprendió de su peso.

—Mírela —ordenó Metalia—. No quite los ojos de ella y sólo escuche mis palabras.

Serena tuvo un momento de duda. Deseaba detenerse, no seguir adelante, ¿qué vería en el cristal?

—Concéntrese —escuchó decir a Metalia—, porque voy a revelarle cuanto espera; los secretos que pueden descubrirse en las profundidades de su vida. ¡En lo recóndito, en lo profundo!

"Esto es absurdo", pensó Serena. "¿Por qué acepté esto? ¿Qué voy a ver?"

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que el cristal atraía su mirada. ¡Era muy pesado, pesado en sus manos, pesado en su regazo! Le pareció que la voz de Metalia provenía de una enorme distancia y que su propia cabeza se ponía pesada.

"No debí beber ese licor", se dijo. Me produjo sueño, eso es lo que sucede".

Las luces en el cristal resplandecían y cambiaban. Tal vez alguien se movía por la habitación, pensó Serena. Quizá el conde había movido las luces. Tuvo el deseo de levantar la vista para observar qué hacía él, pero descubrió que era imposible apartar la mirada de la brillante bola que yacía en su regazo.

¿En verdad algo se movía en ella? ¿Qué era esa bruma? De pronto surgió luz del sol y figuras blancas a cada lado de ella, cientos, miles de personas que se movían, gritaban, y aplaudían.

Y justo abajo de ella, en la arena, pudo ver lo que todos observaban. ¡Dos hombres luchaban! Ambos de uniforme, el sol se reflejaba en sus pecheras plateadas y en el metal pulido de sus cascos.

Se escuchó el ruido del acero al chocar y cuantas veces sus espadas se encontraban surgían gritos de la multitud. Serena era consciente de su propia tensión, con los dedos apretados y el cuerpo rígido por el horror.

De pronto, uno de los combatientes empezó a ganar ventaja al otro y los gritos de la multitud se hicieron más estruendosos.

Ahora era consciente de alguien a su lado, cuya autoridad podía sentir aunque no podía mirarlo.

De súbito terminó la lucha y el hombre con la espada corta, quien se imponía antes, tenía la espada sobre la garganta del otro. Y ahora era el momento en que se volvía para preguntar si debía mostrarse generoso o hundirla; si para el vencido debía ser la vida o la muerte.

Serena comprendió el imperativo de formular la pregunta y la de recibir la respuesta.

Esperó agitada, sólo sentía el latir de su corazón, la angustia en su pecho.

Mientras esperaban, la propia multitud hacía sus signos, extendían las manos con los pulgares hacia abajo, pedían la muerte, gritaban que el hombre derrotado debía morir.

Serena sintió entonces que no podía soportar más, como si para ella, fuera el veredicto.

El vencedor miraba hacia ella y el hombre sentado a su lado. En sus labios había una sonrisa de triunfo. El hombre al que derrotara estaba arrodillado a su lado, con la cabeza levantada por la espada que apuntaba a su garganta.

Había una expresión de muerte en su rostro y, sin embargo, no mostraba temor.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y a través del trágico escenario y la distancia entre ellos, encontraron los de Serena . Había un mensaje de amor en sus ojos que Serena pudo comprender a pesar de la tristeza que la invadía.

¡Sabía cuál sería el veredicto! Lo conocía antes que se extendiera la mano a su lado, una mano huesuda, cruel y sanguinaria, con el pulgar hacia abajo. Sintió que debía gritar y, no obstante, sabía que no podía dar ninguna señal.

Pero los ojos del hombre que iba a morir no se apartaban de ella y sin hablar, casi sin moverse, Serena correspondió al amor que le ofrecía.

No podía hacer más. Sólo guardar el secreto hasta que ella, también, fuera a la tumba. Y en la última mirada que cruzaron le entregó su corazón.

"¡Sálvenlo, sálvenlo!"

Escuchó a su propia voz murmurar las palabras. De pronto, la escena se borró. Era consciente sólo de una gran oscuridad y de su propia infelicidad.

Entonces, remota, semejante a un susurro, como el viento que provenía de entre los árboles, escuchó una voz.

—La puso en nivel demasiado profundo. Hágala volver y pregúnteselo de nuevo.

Era la voz del conde y se preguntó a qué se refería; respondió una voz que en el fondo de su mente, reconoció como la de Metalia.

—No es fácil.

—¡Pregúntele, pregúntele una vez más!

—¿Está seguro que lo sabe?

—Me dijo que confiaba en ella.

"Tengo tanto sueño", pensó Serena, "no quiero escuchar esas voces. Me siento infeliz, ¿por qué me siento tan infeliz?"

—Dígame —era la voz de Metalia ahora—. ¿"Cuál es el precio del Zeus, cuál es el precio? ¡Dígamelo!

Y, desde otra gran distancia, como proveniente de otro planeta, Serena escuchó su propia voz decir:

—¡El… Zeus… se supone… que hará… una prueba… hoy!

—Sí, sí, dígame más. ¿Qué precio piden por el Zeus?

Era la voz de Metalia, pero otra se interpuso.

—Vamos, apresúrese.

De pronto, a través de su cansancio, de su depresión, Serena comprendió lo que sucedía. ¡La hipnotizaban! ¡Eso era hipnosis! Había leído acerca de ello y aprendido algo en el hospital.

Con toda claridad, en su mente pudo escuchar al doctor, decir:

—Es en extremo difícil hipnotizar a alguien que se niegue a aceptarlo.

Pudo verlo, ver el pizarrón, sus propias notas frente a ella y observar que los demás estudiantes también anotaban cuanto les enseñaban.

—¡Dígame, dígame el precio!

La voz de Metalia la afectaba como un narcótico y entonces Serena recordó algo más. Le leía a Samuel su libro favorito: _Kim, de Rudyard Kipling_, por segunda o tercera vez. A Kim lo obligaba el _Guardián de las Joyas_ a mirar un tarro que estaba roto y, sin embargo, no estaba roto. ¿Qué lo había salvado?

El concentrarse en otra cosa, al repetir las tablas de multiplicar.

Lejos, muy lejos, Serena pudo escuchar su propia voz, una débil réplica de su voz, decir:

—No esta… confirmado… que haya… una prueba… no está… confirmado.

Pero su cerebro no estaba acorde con su voz y ahora empezó a murmurar con suavidad:

—Dos por dos… cuatro; dos por tres… seis; dos por cuatro… ocho; dos por doce… veinticua… tro.

Se obligaba a repetir las tablas de multiplicar tal como las tenía en su libro azul que estudiara de niña.

—Tres por diez… treinta; tres por once… treinta y tres.

Al fin, creyó regresar de un largo viaje. Todo se veía más claro y brillante. Sintió como si se deslizara por un estrecho túnel.

—¡Es inútil, no puedo llegar a ella!

—Metalia, jamás había fallado —era el conde quien hablaba.

—Tal vez me hago vieja o quizá ella no lo sabe.

—Estoy convencido de que sí.

—No puedo hacer más, lo lamento.

"Debo abrir los ojos en un momento", pensó Serena , "y me enfrentaré con ellos".

Pero estaba demasiado cansada, exhausta. Mejor callar. Fingir que se había dormido y soñado algo extraño.

Con lentitud y la mayor naturalidad que pudo mostrar, movió las manos y entonces abrió los ojos. La habitación continuaba igual, las luces doradas sobre la chimenea, las cortinas corridas, Metalia a su lado y el conde en el sofá, un poco más distante.

Ambos la miraban y después de un momento, ella habló:

—Fue… extraño… muy extraño… tuve un… sueño.

—¿Cómo fue?

Fue Metalia quien hizo la pregunta y Serena no se atrevió a mirar el rostro desilusionado del conde.

—Soñé que… estaba en… el Coliseo. Y el gladiador que acababa de vencer en la lucha miró hacia el hombre… sentado a mi lado en espera de la… señal para matar… o perdonar la vida a su víctima.

Serena se estremeció. Pudo sentir de nuevo su intensa desdicha. Ver, una vez más, los ojos del hombre derrotado que la miraban y le enviaban un mensaje sin palabras, nacido de su corazón.

Entonces comprendió, mientras titubeaba, quién era el hombre que había muerto.

Supo, inexplicablemente, ¡que era Darien quien la miraba mientras lanzaba su último suspiro!

¡Darien quien, a punto de morir, le había declarado su amor sin utilizar palabras!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Serena nunca pudo recordar bien cómo regresó de la casa de Metalia al hotel. Vagamente recordó que, pretextando fatiga y dolor de cabeza, iba sentada en el auto del conde con los ojos cerrados y respondía con monosílabos a sus preguntas.

Por fortuna, él no deseaba hablar mucho. Era manifiesta su desilusión por los resultados de la entrevista con Metalia, así como Serena se sentía abatida y escandalizada.

¿Habría sido realidad la conversación que escuchara entre Haruka y Metalia o también un producto de su imaginación?

Molesta, intentó admitir esa posibilidad. Su orgullo estaba herido, ese negativo impulso que la llevara a considerarse capaz de atraer al conde y nunca suponer que era sólo un instrumento para fines ajenos.

Llegaron al hotel y subió a toda prisa. Anhelaba estar sola, tener tiempo para pensar.

Pero al entrar en la suite, Darien estaba de pie junto al escritorio, ante una pila de cartas. No las abría, miraba hacia el frente como si sus pensamientos estuvieran distantes y se sobresaltó al ver a Serena en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Me necesita, señor Chiba?

La miró un segundo y entonces sonrió.

—¡Qué transformación! ¿Me permite felicitarla?

—Me alegra… que le guste… mi vestido —incluso a ella misma, su voz le sonó insegura y triste.

—Es impecable. ¿Su orgullo, al impedir que yo se lo regalara, le resultó muy costoso?

—No, demasiado —respondió.

Su tono hizo que él le dirigiera una rápida mirada.

—Lamento no haber podido llevarla a almorzar. Pero recibí varias llamadas importantes de Inglaterra, tuve necesidad de reunirme con mi equipo para comentarlas y todo eso me llevo tiempo.

—Supongo que se trataba de la prueba —murmuró Serena .

Habló sin pensar porque su mente se distraía en otras cosas. Por lo tanto, no estaba preparada para la súbita reacción de Darien.

—¿Quién le dijo que habría pruebas? ¿Con quién ha hablado?

—El señor Kou… me lo dijo.

—¡Esa maldita prensa lo sabe todo! —exclamó Darien con súbita irritación.

Se sentó ante el escritorio y recorrió las cartas con la mano.

—Mi secretario puede ocuparse de éstas —dijo casi como si hablara consigo mismo—. Oh, aquí hay una para usted.

Se la entregó y, al tomarla, Serena vio que era de Mina.

El verla la hizo sentir súbita nostalgia por su vida en la aldea.

En Cobblefield nunca habría alguien como Haruka que susurrara dulces y locos halagos en su oído, presionándola a creerlos, contra su propio sentido común.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?, se preguntó. Debió suponer que había algo detrás. Los hombres de la posición del Conde Bernini no gustaban de cortejar a oscuras enfermeras cuando tenían cientos de mujeres exóticas de su propia clase.

Una súbita exclamación desde el escritorio la hizo volverse con rapidez. Darien tenía una carta frente a él y le extendía algo.

—Lea esto y vea si es el tipo de noticia que disfrutaría.

Con lentitud se acercó a él y vio que sostenía en su mano un recorte de periódico. Al tomarlo, pudo ver el título del _Clarín_ con grandes capitulares y sintió un repentino temor al empezar a leer:

_Darien Chiba llegó a Roma hoy. Lo acompañaba una bonita y rubia enfermera sobre la cual todos especulan. Se sabe que el señor Chiba sufrió un accidente días antes de salir de Inglaterra, pero era de esperarse que se hiciera acompañar por alguien de más edad y experiencia en la profesión o quizá por alguna de las eficientes enfermeras del Hospital Inglés de Roma para que atendiera su pierna accidentada._

_En cambio, su acompañante es la señorita Serena Tsukino , residente en Worcestershire y quien nunca había viajado al extranjero. Ella y Darien Chiba se conocieron en circunstancias tan peculiares que se rumora entre la sociedad romana si ese encuentro terminará en compromiso matrimonial._

Serena leyó hasta el final y aspiró hondo. Seiya había escrito eso y ella pensaba que era su amigo. Creyó en él y le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Cómo pudo escribir tal reporte?

Puso la nota sobre la mesa.

—Ahora comprende por qué le sugerí mantenerse alejada de la prensa —dijo Darien.

—Lo lamento —respondió Serena.

—Oh, sé bien que me juzgó ridículo por entremeterme en su vida privada —continuó como si ella no hubiera hablado—. Pero conozco al mundo en que me muevo. Esos tipos luchan por ganarse la vida de algún modo y todo lo que uno hace o dice lo tuercen hasta un extremo inconcebible.

—Lo siento —repitió Serena—. No lo sabía. Se mostró… amable.

En la última palabra su voz se quebró y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

No estaba enamorada de ninguno, pero había sido maravilloso tener a dos hombres que la cortejaban haciéndola sentir que era una mujer altamente deseada.

—¡Amable! —explotó Darien—. Así es como consiguen las cosas. Fingen, mienten, cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir una historia. ¿No puede entender, pequeña tonta, que usted no es alguien para ellos, sólo un instrumento para sus fines?

—Sí… lo comprendo —tartamudeó Serena .

Ahora las lágrimas la cegaban, corrían por sus mejillas, así que se alejó de Darien y caminó hacia la ventana para ocultarle su rostro, pues la avergonzaba llorar, pero le era imposible contenerse.

—No llore, Serena.

La voz surgió detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que Darien se había acercado, en silencio.

—Es… una… tontería… lo… sé.

—No era mi intención herirla. Me indignó que fuera usted tema de rumores y risas. Si me encuentro a ese jovenzuelo, le rompo la cara.

—Lo… lamento… se mostró… tan amistoso… ambos… lo hicieron.

—¡Demonios!

La voz de Darien sonó brusca y Serena se dio cuenta de que había cometido un nuevo error.

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo con rapidez—. No deseo volver a ver a Seiya Kou ni al conde. No puedo explicarlo, por favor, no me lo pregunte.

Habló con vehemencia y levantó hacia él los ojos, aún bañados en lágrimas. Resbalaban de sus largas pestañas por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro brillante en la blancura de su piel.

—No diré más —prometió Darien con voz suave.

—Todo fue por culpa mía —sollozó Serena —. Soy una tonta, eso es todo.

—¿Tonta porque brindó confianza y credulidad? No cambie, Serena , es una de las cualidades más preciadas en usted.

—¿El ser tan tonta? —preguntó con amargura.

—No, sino estar dispuesta a creer y a encontrar lo mejor de los demás. La gran mayoría sólo busca lo negativo. Por eso, usted es diferente.

—Nunca volveré a confiar en alguien —repuso con tristeza.

—No hable así —respondió Darien casi con brusquedad—. Nunca debe dar paso a la amargura, usted menos que nadie. Yo soy un amargado, lo sé, y sé que me considera duro, calculador y sin corazón. Intenté no serlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿A qué se debe todo esto? —preguntó ella.

—Por cuanto tuve que pasar. Oh, comprendo cómo se siente usted ahora. Conozco el sinsabor de la ingratitud y la deslealtad. Todo lo he sentido en carne propia…

—No podría creerlo. Parece… tan seguro, tan autosuficiente.

—Usted perdió a su madre. Yo también la perdí cuando tenía trece años. La quería mucho y ella a mí.

Su voz denotaba dolor y, por un momento, las líneas alrededor de su boca se hicieron más profundas, antes que continuara:

—Nunca comprendí a mi padre y nuestra relación era difícil. A los seis meses de muerta mi madre, se casó nuevamente. Con una mala mujer, no hay otra descripción para ella.

—Con razón se sintió desdichado.

—Tanto, que yo también quise morirme. Mi madrastra me acosaba. Parecía celosa de mí; le disgustaba hasta verme y resentía la más mínima atención que me prestara mi padre o el dinero que gastara en mí.

—¡Qué terrible!

—Fue terrible vivir en una casa llena de odio. Ya no era un hogar, sino un escenario de riñas y recriminaciones. Mi madrastra engañaba a mi padre. Tenía una insaciable ambición. Lo que no podía conseguir de su marido, lo obtenía de otros hombres.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Durante cinco años me torturó esa mujer. Entonces le pedí a mi padre, que me permitiera irme lejos para trabajar. Tenía un amigo que diseñaba un nuevo tipo de motor para avión. Me aceptó en su oficina y el resto de la historia, lo adivina usted.

—La verdad, no —confesó Serena.

—Bueno, tuve suerte. Logré descubrir defectos en el diseño antes que los expertos los notaran. Asimilaba cuanto me explicaban y pedía más. No tenía dinero, excepto una pequeña pensión que me daba mi padre. Llevé una vida solitaria e incómoda en alojamientos baratos.

Suspiró.

—Nunca conocí jóvenes de mi edad y, por supuesto, ¡no tenía el menor deseo de relacionarme con una mujer, había aprendido mucho acerca de ellas con mi madrastra!

—Si su madre hubiera vivido, no habría sido así. Ella debía amar a la gente, porque lo amaba a usted.

—Era adorable. Siempre dispuesta a creer lo mejor de todos.

—¿Por qué no quiso usted ser como ella?

Darien desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

—No lo sé, creo que jamás pensé en ello. Por el comportamiento de mi madrastra, estaba muy ocupado en detestar todo y a todos.

—Nadie puede vivir sin amor. Los niños, principalmente.

—Mamá era como usted —observó de forma inesperada, Darien—. Su mismo color. Y el mismo truco para verse en exceso femenina, hiciera lo que hiciera.

—¿Truco?

—En lo que respecta a los hombres —respondió Darien con inesperada dureza en la voz—, la feminidad siempre es una trampa. Las mujeres, al parecer, más débiles, siempre consiguen lo que desean.

—¿Será verdad? Por lo que a mi respecta, no es así…

—¿Y qué desea? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder?

Serena se rió.

—¡No, nada de eso! Creo que sólo deseaba que me quisieran. Tal vez todas las mujeres lo anhelan en su corazón. Quizá es lo que todos buscamos.

Titubeó y añadió con voz baja:

—A eso se debe mi infantil comportamiento desde que llegué aquí.

—¿En realidad cree poder recibir amor de un conde libertino y un reportero de prensa? —preguntó Darien casi con sorna.

Serena sintió que el color encendía su rostro.

—Di… dijeron que les agradaba. Y yo… no esperaba… que mintieran.

Ahora sabía la cruda realidad. Era Darien Chiba quien les interesaba, no ella. ¡Qué hábil se mostró Haruka para engañarla!

Y había sido tan sutil, tan astuto…

Recordó la forma en que le besara la mano; la sensación de su brazo cuando bailaron; los halagos que le susurrara al oído, su mejilla junto a la de ella. Y después, sus labios, el primer beso en su vida…

Ansió querer borrarlo, tallarse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, borrar toda huella de ese beso que, como el de Judas, traicionara su confianza y su inocencia.

—No permitiré que me haga daño —exclamó en voz alta.

—Tiene razón —aprobó Darien—. Es más valiente que yo, mucho más.

—Oh, no. Soy una desagradecida al quejarme, aunque sea sólo un momento.

Lo miró y, de pronto, advirtió cuan extraño era que pudiera hablar así con él.

—Olvidará. Y, además, sin importar lo que sufriera por ellos, carecen de verdadera importancia en su vida, a menos que —hizo una pausa—, se enamorara de alguno de ellos.

Lo inquisitivo de su voz la perturbó de pronto.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —respondió en seguida.

—¿Es cierto? ¿No sintió una súbita ternura por el joven conde? Después de todo, se supone que es atractivo.

—No, se lo juro. No siento nada de eso por él. Lo que pasa es que… —se detuvo—. ¿Cómo poder explicarlo? Posiblemente… sólo estoy enamorada del amor…

—¿Qué es el amor? —preguntó —. Creo que la gran mayoría sólo busca dinero, joyas o lo que más les atraiga.

Hizo una mueca desdeñosa y Serena adivinó que pensaba en Beryl. De pronto, sintió impulsos por convencerlo, por alejar ese cinismo y esa amargura estampados en su corazón desde que lo atormentara su madrastra.

—No es verdad —defendió su punto de vista con tono apasionado—. Le juro que no es verdad. En todo hombre o mujer la maravilla del amor aparece inesperadamente. En alguna parte del mundo existe alguien a quien usted amará.

—Y si la encuentro, ¿me amará? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Así como soy, cínico, amargado, suspicaz?

—Por supuesto. ¿No comprende? Ella sabrá conocerlo a través de todo eso. Verá que sólo es una especie de armadura para defenderse de las crueldades humanas. Descubrirá que bajo toda esa actitud resuelta y hasta agresiva, existe un pequeño que perdió a su madre.

Había olvidado que su interlocutor era Darien, el atemorizante jefe quien siempre la hacía sentirse cohibida, e indignada…

Pero era un ser desorientado con necesidad de ayuda.

—Gracias, Serena.

La voz de Darien fue muy baja. Extendió la mano y tomó la de ella, cuyos dedos se sentían muy pequeños bajo el cálido apretón y al sentir que lo tocaba, un desconocido estremecimiento la recorrió.

Sorprendida, levantó la mirada y descubrió que él la observaba con esos ojos penetrantes. Se estremeció de nuevo.

No sabía por qué; sería tal vez por cuanto le contara.

Sus ojos quedaron prendidos a los de él. En ellos había un extraño magnetismo, que intentaban enviarle un mensaje.

Por un momento, pareció que retrocedía en el tiempo. No era a Darien a quien miraba, sino a un gladiador que, mientras moría, le enviaba un mensaje de amor con los ojos.

Con un esfuerzo se obligó a volver a la realidad. Era Darien Chiba, su jefe, el hombre a quien no entendía. Y sin embargo, el mensaje continuaba en sus ojos. Si sólo le dijera qué significaba.

Sintió que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero en ese momento repiqueteó el teléfono, rompió el silencio de la habitación e hizo que Serena se sobresaltara apartando su mano de la de Darien.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó él entre dientes y se dirigió al escritorio.

—Hola, sí, por supuesto, pase la llamada.

Puso la mano sobre la bocina del auricular.

—Es de Inglaterra, los resultados de la prueba.

—Oh, espero que sean buenos.

—Sí, habla Darien Chiba.

Al fin, Serena lo escuchó decir:

—¿Eres tú, Jedaite? Sí, habla , ¿qué noticias hay?

La ansiedad y el súbito entusiasmo en su voz hicieron que ella comprendiera lo mucho que eso significaba para él. Y entonces, mientras él escuchaba y Serena observaba su rostro, comprendió que algo extraordinario había sucedido.

—¿Cuándo?

La pregunta de Darien sonó como un disparo.

—¿En dónde…? Sí.

Mientras le daban el largo informe, Darien fruncía el ceño y su rostro se ensombrecía más a cada instante.

—Muy bien, vuelve a llamarme —dijo al fin y colgó.

Permaneció sin moverse. Serena esperó un momento y con timidez, preguntó:

—¿Pasó algo?

Por un momento pareció no escucharla. Entonces se volvió.

—¡Una explosión! ¡Una explosión durante la prueba!

—¿De graves consecuencias?

—No lo saben, pero si fue en el motor, entonces sí. Tal vez sea sabotaje, y al menos eso será una excusa.

A Serena le pareció percibir un gran desaliento en su voz.

—¿Se afectarán sus oportunidades para vender el Zeus?

Darien levantó el rostro y la miró por primera vez desde que llamara el teléfono.

—Considero que no. Nadie debe saberlo, no debe trascender, ¿comprende?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—No se lo habría dicho si no le tuviera una confianza absoluta. ¿Se da cuenta, Serena, de que si esto se comenta podría arruinar todas las posibilidades del Zeus?

—Sí, lo comprendo.

—¿No dirá nada entonces? ¿Podría jurármelo?

—Por supuesto, lo juro. Puede confiar en mí, señor Chiba . Por favor, confíe en mí.

El rostro de él pareció suavizarse al mirarla.

—Confío en usted. Mucho más de lo que se imagina.

Serena esperó porque pensó que Darien us iba a agregar algo más. Pero en cambio, él miró su reloj de pulsera y exclamó:

—¡Debo llamar a Gresham antes que salga de la oficina!

—¿Me necesita para algo más?

—Por el momento no. Tal vez tenga que salir, pero cenaremos juntos. No tengo otro compromiso.

Lo dijo algo distraído y ella comprendió que, por el momento, Darien la había borrado de su mente. Ya había tomado el teléfono e intentaba comunicarse a su oficina.

Era inexplicable con qué rapidez cambiaba de humor. Un momento era agresivo e indiferente y al siguiente parecía ser otro hombre. Recordó su desdichada niñez y disculpó muchas cosas que antes no entendiera.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio y fue todo un impacto verse ante el espejo. No esperaba estar tan atractiva.

"¿Tanto me ha cambiado Roma?", se preguntó, sonriente.

Era absurdo suponer que unos cuantos días en un país extraño pudieran cambiar a alguien; sin embargo, era consciente de su cambio.

El teléfono sonó. Ella alzó el auricular.

—¿Es usted, Serena? —se puso rígida al escuchar la voz de Seiya.

—Sí… pero nada tengo que decirle.

Pudo escuchar la exclamación ahogada al otro lado de la línea y en seguida la pregunta asombrada y urgente:

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Se lo diré en breves palabras. Acabo de leer el _Clarín_. Se lo enviaron de Inglaterra al señor Chiba.

—¡Oh, pero escuche, Serena! Lamento mucho que la perturbara. ¿Pero no comprende? Tenía necesidad de publicar algo. Por eso acudí al señor Chiba esa noche. Recuerde mi urgencia para conseguir una noticia. Y como no tenía ninguna, escribí acerca de usted. No fue nada malo.

—Las insinuaciones contenidas en su reportaje son, por demás, desagradables.

—Lo comprendo. El periodismo es detestable, también los trucos que tenemos necesidad de hacer. Pero no tenía otra noticia mejor y sabía que el editor me mandaría al diablo si no le enviaba algo. Trate de comprender, Serena.

—Procuraré hacerlo, Seiya.

—Escuche —el tono de voz era apremiante—. La amo, deseo casarme con usted. Sé que no tengo nada, pero la amo, Serena . Jamás había querido a nadie así. Deseo convertirla en mi esposa, ¿acepta serlo?

—Oh, Seiya.

Serena sintió que un bienestar la invadía; el de saber que Seiya no era como Haruka. No la utilizaba para sus propios fines.

—Diga que se casará conmigo —rogó Seiya.

—No, Seiya, pero gracias por pedírmelo. Gracias por quererme un poco. No puedo decirle cuánto significa para mí.

—Para mí lo significa todo y haré que se case conmigo, podríamos ser felices, Serena, sería difícil en lo económico al principio, pero juntos lo lograríamos.

—No, Seiya no puedo casarme con usted. No lo amo, lo sabe. Pero lo quiero como amigo. Deseo agradarle, que nos una amistad firme y sincera.

—Debe confiar en mí —insistió Seiya —. ¿De qué se trata, qué le sucede? Algo le preocupa.

—Sí, algo, pero no puedo hablarle de ello, no por teléfono, al menos.

—Cene conmigo —sugirió Seiya.

—No puedo, cenaré con el señor Chiba.

—Entonces podremos vernos después.

—No, tampoco es posible. Tal vez mañana.

—Sí será posible, aunque necesite llegar hasta su puerta. La amo, Serena, no lo olvidará, ¿verdad?

—No lo olvidaré.

—¡La amo! —repitió Seiya y colgó.

Serena colocó el auricular en su lugar y se dirigió a la ventana. El mundo ya no parecía tan nublado como antes. Seiya, al menos, parecía sincero. Era un amigo de verdad y no se había equivocado al confiar en él.

Sólo Haruka la había defraudado, pero era culpa de ella.

Escribió a sus hermanas. Terminaba de firmar cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono en el salón de Darien. No cesó de sonar y acudió a contestarlo.

—Telegrama para el señor Darien Chiba —dijo una voz.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida al oír el acento inglés.

—Llamo de la oficina del señor Chiba en Londres. El telegrama acaba de llegar y no hay nadie aquí. Se fueron a casa todos excepto yo, pero hay órdenes de que todo telegrama enviado al jefe, lo transmitamos por teléfono en seguida.

—Un minuto, buscaré algo para escribir.

Serena hizo a un lado una pila de cartas en espera de encontrar algún cuaderno de notas abajo. Entonces algo llamó su atención.

_Por un vestido de noche de encaje azul entregado en el Grand Hotel como se ordenó… 25,000 liras._

Miró asombrada la nota, con membrete de Valetta, una diseñadora italiana de gran prestigio en el país.

¡Un vestido de encaje azul! Las palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente.

Entonces escuchó que la voz hablaba en el auricular:

—Por favor, apresúrese.

Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, una hoja de papel con membrete del hotel.

—Dícteme el telegrama —indicó.

_Clima más brillante salgo vacaciones miércoles. Saludos a todos los amigos. Geoffrey._

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Serena al terminar de escribir lo que la joven le dijera.

—Eso es todo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Serena volvió su atención a la nota de nuevo. Así que había sido Darien quien le enviara el vestido. No podía creerlo. Era inconcebible. De pronto, vio algo prendido a la nota.

No titubeó en leerlo. Decía:

_Por un par de sandalias plateadas número 3 1/2… 8,000 liras_ y abajo, escrito a mano: _Espero que sea lo que usted desea y de la talla correcta. También agregué la estola, como me lo sugirió._

_Madame Nita._

¿Por qué habría hecho eso Darien?

Era difícil imaginar lo que tuviera en mente. ¿Había sido por complacerla? ¿O sólo porque le avergonzaba que la vieran con uniforme de enfermera? Sin embargo, si ésa era la razón, ¿por qué la llevó consigo?

No podía entender su comportamiento y, tampoco, reconciliarlo con la actitud que habitualmente le mostraba.

"¿Por qué es tan incomprensible?", se preguntó, volviéndose con rapidez cuando se abrió la puerta porque pensó que él había regresado.

Pero no era Darien, sino Beryl quien lucía un fantástico vestido de cóctel de satén púrpura, con diamantes que resplandecían en sus orejas y una gran estola de chinchilla sobre los hombros.

—¿Está Darien? —preguntó con tono brusco, muy diferente al que usara con él.

—No, salió y no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar.

—Tal vez sabe más de lo que pretende, enfermera. El silencio de su profesión puede ser muy conveniente a veces.

—No la comprendo —contestó Serena.

—Desconozco su juego, pero si piensa que logrará quitarme a Darien, está muy equivocada.

—No tengo ningún juego.

—Ese aire de inocencia puede convencer a otros —expresó Beryl con sorna—. Pero a no mí. Toda Roma habla de usted. ¡La bonita enfermera de Darien Chiba! ¿Por qué no se mantiene en el lugar que le corresponde?

—Sin duda no sé cuál es. Y sin duda no voy a pedirle su opinión respecto a cuál debería ser.

—No voy a decirle nada más. Pero ¡se lo advierto! ¡Crúcese entre nosotros y yo la mato! ¡Y hablo en serio! —exclamó Beryl.

Salió y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Serena se sintió, como siempre después de un enfrentamiento con Beryl, sola y desdichada.

Optó por evitar salir con Darien. Beryl habló de los comentarios en torno a ella. Tal vez hasta sospechaban de algún romance entre enfermera y paciente.

Se ruborizó al pensarlo.

Mientras permanecía indecisa escuchó a Darien abrir la puerta.

Sonreía y había desaparecido su ceño fruncido.

—Hay un telegrama para usted —indicó Serena—. Lo enviaron de su oficina y dijeron que era urgente.

Le entregó el pedazo de papel donde escribiera el contenido del telegrama.

—¿Lo comprende? —preguntó él.

—Me pareció bastante sencillo, no comprendo por qué es urgente.

De nuevo, Darien le sonrió.

—Está en clave.

Empezó a descifrarlo mientras Serena lo observaba. Por fin, levantó la cabeza y leyó en voz alta:

_Sabotaje cometido por simpatizantes de los comunistas. Ligeros daños que pueden repararse en cuarenta y ocho horas. Secreto asegurado de este lado._

—¡Así que fue sabotaje! —exclamó Serena.

—Eso pensé. En cuarenta y ocho horas continuaremos adelante.

—Me alegra que no sea de mayores consecuencias.

—Gracias, ahora, ¿qué tal si nos cambiamos para salir a cenar?

—No… creo conveniente ir… sería… un error.

No lo miró y después de un breve silencio, Darien preguntó:

—¿Quién la ha confundido?

Serena apretó los labios en un esfuerzo por no decirle la verdad, pero él debió adivinar la respuesta en su rostro.

—¿Estuvo Beryl aquí?

Serena asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Por nada del mundo podía hablar.

—¿En verdad es usted una persona influenciable?

—No… lo… sé. Pero… Beryl dijo…

—Carece de importancia cuanto diga —la interrumpió con brusquedad Darien—. No quiero escucharlo. Haré lo que deseo hacer y si a la gente no le gusta, no me interesa.

Irguió los hombros y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, como dispuesto a desafiar al mundo, pensó Serena.

—Pero escuche —dijo ella, desesperada—. Lo dañarán las murmuraciones, respecto a mí. No deseo molestarlo y no es necesario que salgamos. Podremos cenar aquí.

—Cenaremos donde yo quiero ir —insistió Darien.

Entonces miró el rostro de Serena y añadió:

—Está bien, usted gana. No cenaremos aquí, pero lo haremos donde nadie pueda vernos. La llevaré a un lugar tranquilo y privado, ¿le parece bien?

—Sí, será mejor.

—Muy bien. Y no es necesario cambiarse, podemos ir tal como estamos.

Serena se volvió hacia la puerta, de pronto se detuvo, y se enfrentó con él.

—¿Por qué me regaló el vestido, señor Chiba ?

Él levantó la ceja.

—Ya lo descubrió. ¿Tengo que explicarlo? Fue un impulso o quizá deseaba verla como debe ser.

—Fue incorrecto dármelo y dejarme pensar que provenía de alguien más.

—No hacemos daño a nadie. ¿Ese es el criterio para decidir si algo es incorrecto o no? ¿Acaso alguien resultó perjudicado en el proceso?

Ella lo miró y de pronto avanzó un paso.

—Deseo darle las gracias. Fue muy amable de parte suya. Sabe que no lo habría aceptado de saber que usted me lo daba. Es un vestido precioso, el más bonito que he tenido en mi vida. Y como es demasiado tarde ahora para devolverlo, ¿puedo quedármelo?

Darien no respondió en seguida, después extendió la mano.

—¿Amigos? ¿Me disculpa?

—Todavía no sé cuánto agradecérselo.

—No ha aceptado mi mano.

Presa de una gran turbación, ella depositó una mano en la de él, quien la apretó entre las suyas.

—Qué mano tan pequeñita —exclamó—, y, sin embargo, es usted una gran persona, Serena.

—Me gustaría serlo —respondió ella con voz un tanto entrecortada—. Pero cometo muchos errores, hago tonterías, confío equivocadamente en las personas y…

—¡Desconfía de aquél en quien debe confiar!

—¿Hice eso?

—Eso creo. ¿No ha luchado contra mí desde que llegamos a Roma?

Todavía le sostenía la mano y ella sintió que un pequeño temblor la recorría. No sabía la razón, pero se sentía turbada y confusa al permanecer frente a él, tomada de su mano y su mirada fija en ella.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, su respiración se agitó, sintió que sus labios se entreabrían y percibió una ignota sensación jamás sentida, un súbito aletear en su pecho.

—Debo… ir a… prepararme… para la cena —dijo con rapidez.

Se volvió, con súbita confusión y deslizó su mano por entre los dedos de él. Corrió hacia la puerta. Creyó escuchar su nombre, pero no estaba segura.

Sólo sabía que, en ese instante, no podría permanecer más tiempo a su lado y debería buscar el refugio de su propia habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aun somnolienta, Serena repasó los eventos de la noche anterior. Los veía como una serie de imágenes.

Podía ver con claridad el pequeño restaurante donde cenaran, los murales en las paredes, el techo decorado con una viña artificial, los camareros vestidos a la usanza antigua.

Había música y alguna canción ocasional. Les sirvieron platones con tallarines y canelones, dulces uvas del sur y vino que parecía besado por el propio sol.

Todo transcurrió en un ambiente festivo y diferente a cuanto Serena viera antes. Después fueron a otros lugares, una tasca con muros decorados con botellas de vino donde una orquesta tocaba música gitana.

Serena jamás había imaginado que una velada con Darien pudiera resultar tan grata.

Antes le había sido imposible pensar en él sino como un hombre mayor, desagradable, adusto y sólo preocupado por su trabajo.

Ahora vio a un ser distinto, un hombre joven que, como ella misma, no se había divertido mucho en la vida.

Demasiado rápido llegó la hora de partir. Apenas podía creerlo cuando supo que era la una de la mañana y tuvo un remordimiento de conciencia.

—Estoy avergonzada —dijo a Darien—. Se supone que está enfermo y le permito desvelarse hasta esta hora. ¿Qué opinaría mi padre?

—Esta noche ha sido la mejor de las panaceas —respondió Darien.

Serena tuvo que admitir la veracidad de sus palabras, ya que se le veía bien y las líneas de su rostro parecían haberse desvanecido.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dijo ella con un suspiro.

—¿Lo disfrutó?

—Más de lo que imagina. Nunca había tenido una velada similar.

Regresaron a la luz de la luna, que aunque era pequeña, iluminaba el gran domo de San Pedro.

El aire era cálido y Darien, en lugar de hacer llamar un taxi, pidió una calesa que, incluso a hora tan avanzada, todavía daba servicio.

—¡Un carruaje tirado por caballos! —exclamó encantada Serena.

—Creo que hace demasiado calor —respondió Darien.

—¡Por supuesto! Ahora hace más calor que cuando llegamos, ¿verdad?

—La primavera ha llegado del sur. ¿No percibe la diferencia en la fragancia del aire?

Serena lo miró, desconcertada. No era el tipo de frase que esperaba escucharle, aunque decía la verdad. El aire olía a primavera. Le pareció distinguir la fragancia de las mimosas y la exótica dulzura del azahar. Y entonces festejó su propia fantasía.

Pero era verdad que Roma parecía diferente mientras avanzaban a la luz de la luna y bajo las estrellas. Serena presintió un algo emocionante a punto de suceder. El invierno se había alejado, y se asomaba la primavera.

Llegaron al hotel y abordaron el ascensor. A la puerta de la suite, Darien se detuvo.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para tomar una copa? —preguntó.

Serena titubeó. No deseaba que la noche terminara. Tenía la sensación incierta de no haber llegado al final.

Y cuando estaba a punto de aceptar, la puerta del dormitorio de él se abrió. Artemis lo esperaba.

—¡Oh, está levantado! —exclamó Darien—. No le indiqué que me esperara.

—Yo mismo no advertí lo avanzado de la hora, señor Chiba —respondió Artemis—, y esperé para ayudarlo…

—Muy amable de su parte, Artemis —el tono de Darien era seco—. Buenas noches, Serena.

—¿No… desea… que le cure la pierna? —preguntó Serena, con la idea de encontrar un pretexto para quedarse con él un poco más.

—No, gracias. Me siento bien y usted debe estar cansada. Gracias por una velada encantadora.

Ella se volvió, desilusionada. El hechizo estaba roto. El joven alegre con quien pasara un lapso tan hermoso, se había desvanecido. Darien Chiba había regresado a su concha.

Se metió en la cama y sintió que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Pero estaba muy cansada, y en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, se hundió en la inconsciencia.

Ahora que lo recordaba tan vividamente, deseó recapturar la sensación de felicidad.

"¡Feliz, tan, tan feliz!", murmuró en voz alta y el sonido de su propia voz la hizo abrir los ojos.

El sol resplandeciente entraba por la ventana.

Retuvo el aliento con súbita emoción. Sabía que sucederían cosas maravillosas, pero no podía definirlas.

Cantaba mientras se dirigía al baño y se vestía. Se puso su nuevo vestido verde, se miró al espejo y vio que sus ojos resplandecían, no como estrellas, sino como la luz del sol.

"Todo es maravilloso", se dijo.

Artemis llamó a su puerta para avisarle que Darien la esperaba y acudió a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Buenos días, Serena!

—Buenos días, señor Chiba, ¿no es un día maravilloso? Tenía razón, la primavera está aquí.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó Darien.

Serena lo miró.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Creo que me tomaré el día libre.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sintió un repentino frenesí. Algo intangible flotaba entre ellos.

Algo poético e innegable; algo que parecía vibrar, uniéndolos de tal manera que ella no podía apartar los ojos de él, sólo sentarse mientras sentía que su corazón latía más aprisa.

—¡Serena!

Darien pronunció su nombre con vehemencia tal que la hizo sonrojarse. Y entonces, antes de poder hablar más, sonó el teléfono.

—¡Demonios!

Darien agarró el auricular con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, habla Chiba.

La espera hizo a Serena comprender que era una llamada de larga distancia. Se sirvió un poco de café y deliberadamente no lo miró, con miedo, no de él, sino de la inesperada y avasalladora ternura que corría por todo su ser.

—Sí, ¿eres tú, Geoffrey? No esperaba saber de ti tan temprano… ¿cómo?

Darien casi gritó la interjección.

—Habla poco a poco… ¡no lo creo!

Serena levantó la vista, alarmada. Era obvio que algo desagradable sucedía. Pudo notar el disgusto en la expresión de Darien y se percató de que recibía un fuerte impacto emocional.

—¡No, no! —casi gritó en el teléfono—. No puedes hacerlo. Hay que preparar una declaración, en seguida. Convoca a una conferencia de prensa hoy por la tarde para publicarlo en las ediciones de la noche… sí, es la única forma de manejarlo. Buscaré la forma de ponerle fin.

Colgó de golpe y permaneció un momento anonadado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Malas noticias?

Le pareció que Darien aspiraba hondo.

—¡Usted debería saberlo!

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¡usted, traidora! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo?

—No… comprendo… de qué habla —respondió asombrada.

—Lo sabe muy bien. Era uno de mis socios para decirme lo que se publicó en el _Clarín_ matutino. ¿Ahora comprende?

—No tengo la más remota idea.

—Su inocencia no es muy convincente. Pero para hacerla comprender, le diré que en la primera página dice: _¡Se sospecha de sabotaje en el Zeus! Hubo una explosión durante la prueba._ ¿Negará que es obra suya? ¿Fingirá que no lo sabía, cuando en ningún otro periódico se menciona al Zeus?

Serena, con el rostro demudado, apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—No… no puedo… comprenderlo… en verdad.

—¿Cuánto le pagó por eso? ¡Su amigo! ¡Ese amigo de quien me dijo que era libre para verlo y era tan amable con usted! ¿Fue dinero lo que le ofreció o tal vez usted pidió el pago en besos?

—¡No es verdad! —afirmó Serena—. ¡Le juro… que es… inexacto!

—No esperará convencerme. Era la única que lo sabía. La única a quien se lo dije. Confié en usted y me traicionó. No sólo a mí, sino a Inglaterra, pues no sólo mis propios intereses están en juego, en lo relacionado con la venta de esos aviones.

Serena se incorporó.

—Señor Chiba, debe creerme. Yo no lo hice. No he dicho una palabra a… nadie… sobre el telegrama de anoche. Se lo juro.

—Me temo que sus protestas carecen de validez. Fui un tonto al compartir con usted un secreto de importancia nacional. Por desgracia, la prueba de su traición es ya del dominio público. Sólo puedo culparme a mí mismo. Fui un imbécil al suponer, por un momento, que era quien aparenta.

—¡Escúcheme, debe escucharme!

Señor Chiba se puso de pie.

—Nada que pudiera decir me interesa en absoluto. Fui lo bastante tonto para creer en su integridad, en alguien a quien podía respetar, a quien podía…

Se detuvo y se volvió con inusitada furia.

—¡Maldita sea, quítese de mi vista! No quiero volver a verla. Regrese adonde la encontré y, por amor de Dios, déjeme intentar reparar un poco el daño que ha causado.

Salió y cerró la puerta con tal violencia que hizo vibrar la habitación.

Serena permaneció como petrificada. No podía creerlo. ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Él no pudo decirle esas cosas! Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al rostro.

¿Cómo podía haber conseguido Seiya la noticia? ¿Acaso estaba loca y le había hablado dormida? ¿De alguna manera lo hizo sospechar?

Sin embargo, ¿qué objeto tenía discutir? El _Clarín_ había publicado la noticia del sabotaje y, como Darien dijera, sólo ella lo sabía.

Sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y entonces, como una tempestad, la desdicha la envolvió.

Corrió hacia su dormitorio y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sacó su maleta y procedió a hacer sus maletas.

Dejó colgado el vestido de encaje. Tal vez una de las camareras resultaría beneficiada. Sabía que jamás podría ponérselo una vez más; después de las duras palabras dichas por él.

No había más que empacar. Miró en su bolso y encontró que aún tenía suficiente dinero. Era una suerte que, a pesar de sus protestas, Darien le diera tanto cuando llegaron a Roma.

Y cuando ya recogía su abrigo, el teléfono sonó.

—¡Hola! —contestó con voz agresiva.

—¿Serena, es usted?

Era Seiya y debido a su enorme desdicha, no pudo indignarse con él, sólo decir, con voz quebrada:

—¡Seiya! ¿Cómo… pudo? ¿Cómo… pudo… escribir eso?

—¿Escribir qué?

—La nota… acerca… del sabotaje… en el Zeus.

—¿Se molestó el señor Chiba?

—¡Molestarse! Seiya, ¿en dónde consiguió la noticia?

—Eso sería delatar la fuente, ¿no le parece?

—No fui… yo… ¿verdad? Oh, Seiya, diga… que no fui… yo.

—Serena, parece muy perturbada. ¿Está llorando?

—Por supuesto… que estoy… aniquilada. ¿Qué… suponía? ¿No… comprende? Él piensa… que yo le… di a usted la… noticia.

—¿Darien Chiba piensa eso? ¡Pero si debe estar fuera de sus cabales! Por supuesto, no fue usted quien me informó.

—Pero… yo era la única… que lo sabía. ¡La única! ¿Cómo pudo… saberlo usted… de alguien… más?

—Escuche, Serena, no se ponga así. ¿De qué la acusó? ¡No voy a tolerarlo!

—Seiya, no comprende. Yo solamente sabía del sabotaje… al Zeus.

—¡Nada de eso! Todo Roma se enteró anoche cuando Rubeus Gambatti lo dijo.

—¿Quién?

—Rubeus Gambatti. Lo escuché gritarlo en un bar. Estaba ebrio. Parecía eufórico porque pensó que el Zeus estaba fuera de la competencia. Hice algunas preguntas y descubrí que lo había contado a todos.

—¿Pero cómo lo supo? ¿Quién es él?

—Es quien construyó el avión italiano. No hizo un mal trabajo, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad mientras compitiera contra el Zeus. ¿Comprende ahora?

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo supo que hubo una explosión durante la prueba?

—¡Juro que no lo sé! Pero se lo decía a todo el que tenía enfrente, mientras se emborrachaba, yo tuve que publicar la noticia, por lealtad a mi periódico.

Serena apenas si lo escuchaba.

"Rubeus Gambatti", murmuró para sí.

De pronto, recordó cuándo había escuchado a una mujer pronunciar ese nombre.

—Seiya, escúcheme. ¿Cómo es ese hombre?

—¿Gambatti? Oh, bastante atractivo, dicen las chicas.

—¿La señorita Beryl lo conoce?

—Gracioso que lo pregunte. Hay un rumor de que lo atrae bastante, aunque nunca los he visto juntos.

—Seiya, espera un momento, no cuelgue.

Serena dejó el auricular y corrió a llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de Darien. Como suponía, él no estaba, pero si Artemis.

—Artemis, dígame una cosa. ¿Beryl regresó anoche después de que el señor Chiba y yo hubiéramos salido?

—Sí, es verdad. Escuché ruido en el salón y en él halle a la señorita Beryl. Dijo que deseaba ver al señor Chiba. Cuando le informé que había salido a cenar, pareció no importarle. ¿Hice mal?

—No, Artemis, hizo muy bien.

Serena regresó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

—Seiya —dijo al tomar de nuevo el auricular—. Ya descubrí cómo consiguió Rubeus Gambatti la información.

—¿De la señorita Beryll? Lo supuse.

—El señor Chiba recibió un telegrama. Lo descifró y dejó el papel sobre su escritorio. Ella debió leerlo y se lo comentó a Rubeus Gambatti.

—Bueno, eso la libera a usted de la culpa.

—Sí, pero ya no interesa. Sólo deseaba asegurarme para mi propia satisfacción. Adiós, Seiya.

—¿Por qué adiós? Nos veremos hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Puede almorzar conmigo?

—No.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos vemos por la noche?

—Llámeme más tarde, ahora debo irme.

—Muy bien, cuídese.

Serena colgó, se puso el abrigo, tomó su maleta y bajó por el elevador.

Desde el vestíbulo condujeron su maleta a un taxi y pidió al conductor que la llevara al aeropuerto.

Se reclinó en el asiento para mirar por última vez las calles de la _Ciudad Eterna_. Pero, de alguna manera, hasta la belleza de los muros color de rosa besados por el sol, no lograban emocionarla.

Sólo era consciente de la honda herida que sangraba en su corazón.

Al pensar en la indignación de él y en sus reproches, sintió que las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos. Era como si la hubiera golpeado, pensó.

Entonces, con un dolor sólo comparable a la agonía, comprendió, con cierto desaliento, ¡que lo amaba! ¡Era absurdo! Algo que nunca debió suceder, pero así era, ¡lo amaba!

No al irascible Darien que tanto la irritara. No al Darien que la condenara sin oírla. Sino al Darien que viera mirarla con los ojos de un gladiador moribundo.

El pequeño Darien que llorara por las noches por la falta de una madre y a quien atormentara su madrastra; quien ni siquiera de adulto descubriera jamás el amor.

Ese era el hombre al cual amaba…

Varias ocasiones en su vida pensó que sólo había conocido la infelicidad, pero jamás tan profunda desolación como en ese momento, en tanto se alejaba en un taxi de Roma y del hombre amado.

El aeropuerto estaba pletórico; aviones que llegaban y partían; maleteros que gritaban, anuncios de llegadas y salidas de los vuelos por los altavoces.

Compró su boleto y la empleada le indicó la sala de espera, donde podría escuchar cuando anunciaran su vuelo.

Serena le dio las gracias y caminó hasta allí, donde se sentó en un cómodo sillón tapizado de cuero. El sol penetraba por las ventanas. Cerró los ojos. ¡Era el adiós!

Adiós a Roma, adiós a Darien Chiba.

Roma le había dado mucho, tanto que le había roto el corazón. Se preguntó cómo podría enfrentarse al futuro cuando sabía que amaba a alguien a quien jamás volvería a ver.

Ignoraba que el amor hacía conocer los dinteles de la gloria, pero también las torturas del infierno.

Comprendió entonces que anhelaba ofrecerle un amor versátil: de esposa, de madre, de mujer…

Aspiró muy hondo, ¡no había esperanza! Y, sin embargo, sentía como si cada fibra de su ser vibrara de incontenible amargura.

Abrió los ojos. El reflejo del sol sobre el ala de un avión la deslumbró, por lo que su visión no era muy clara.

De pronto, lo vio entrar y recorrer con la vista la sala de espera.

La invadió un súbito temor. Deseo de correr, ocultarse para no ser descubierta.

Sabía que no podría soportar más, que no podría enfrentarse a sus acusaciones, a su furia y, lo peor de todo, a la expresión despectiva en sus ojos por algo que ella no había hecho.

"¡Debo irme!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Darien la había visto y se acercaba a ella.

—¡Serena!

Pronunció el nombre con un tono de voz inusitado. Se sentó junto a ella y le tomó ambas manos.

La miró sin decir nada, y ella creyó soñar, al verlo con esa dulce expresión en el rostro. Pudo percibir la calidez y la fuerza de sus dedos.

Y al contacto de las manos, su corazón apresuró su latir.

—¡Serena, perdóname!—la tuteó.

Y no fueron sólo las palabras, sino la forma de expresarlas. Ella sólo pudo mirarlo.

—¡Perdóname! —repitió él—. No tengo excusa, no debí hablar así. Estaba enloquecido, tal vez por suponer que pudieras hacer tal cosa. Perdí el dominio. Pero no fue sólo eso. Lo que más me dolía era que anhelaba confiar en ti. ¿Puedes comprenderme?

Serena intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Algo se lo impedía desde el fondo de su ser.

—No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme —clamaba Darien—. Sé que estás disgustada conmigo, mi proceder es imperdonable. Pero te imploro tu perdón. ¿Acaso las enfermeras no son misericordiosas?

Se dibujó un ligero gesto en sus labios, como si intentara reírse de sí mismo; pero sus ojos no reían, suplicaban.

Eran los ojos desesperados de un hombre que está próximo a perderlo todo.

Darien apretó sus manos con frenesí.

—No sé qué decirte. Desearía tener palabras para hacerte comprender mi error. Estaba seguro de tu culpabilidad hasta que Kou me llamó para decirme la verdad.

—¿Seiya… se lo dijo?

Eran las primeras palabras que Serena podía pronunciar.

—Sí, advirtió algo anormal cuando habló contigo. Y cuando volvió a llamar cinco minutos después le dijeron que habías salido del hotel con tu equipaje. Serena, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Usted… me despidió —no se atrevió a tutearlo.

—¿Y en realidad me creíste? ¿Cómo, después de anoche?

—Usted deseó no volverme a ver más —balbuceó Serena.

Algo sucedía, maravilloso, dorado y fascinante; temía casi respirar por temor a que se desvaneciera ante sus ojos.

—Lo sé, vociferé una serie de injusticias —respondió Darien—. Pero no dije cuánto deseaba expresar, por qué tenía demasiado miedo para arriesgarme. ¿Puedo decirlo ahora, Serena? ¿Seré valiente para confesarte que te amo?

Ella sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía. Por un instante lo miró y así, como si lo que viera fuera demasiado grande para soportarlo, bajó los ojos y sus oscuras pestañas se destacaron sobre sus mejillas.

—No… eso no es… verdad —dijo casi en un susurro y con voz quebrada.

—Es verdad —afirmó él—. Lo sé desde hace varios días, lo supe cuando me enardecí porque aceptaste que el conde te había besado, ¡ese presumido espía de Gambatti! Y también estaba celoso por Kou. ¿No lo adivinaste? Parecía gustarte mucho. Te referías a él con notoria calidez en tu voz. Oh, Serena, no sabes cuánto me has hecho padecer.

—¿Cómo… podía… saberlo? Pensé que… amabas a… Beryl —se atrevió al fin a tutearlo.

—¡Amarla! Esto es amor, Serena, lo que siento por ti y que nunca antes sentí por ninguna otra mujer. Ahora veo —prosiguió—, que intuí la verdad en mi interior y por eso te presioné para venir conmigo a Roma. Supe, en cuanto te vi, que no podía dejarte. Pero entonces me negué a aceptarlo. Fingí que nadie, ninguna mujer, podría significar algo para mí porque las despreciaba a todas. Y entonces, cada día, observé que eras distinta; por dulce, tierna, adorable en lo absoluto. Serena, ¿tengo alguna oportunidad?

—Una… oportunidad —repitió Serena, indefensa.

Todo le parecía insólito y, sin embargo, tan maravilloso. Ella y Darien estaban solos.

El mundo se había desvanecido. No había gente, ni aviones, sólo el sol dorado que los envolvía, llenándoles de tibieza el corazón.

—Serena, ¿te casarías conmigo? Te prevengo, seré un infierno de marido. Desagradable, autoritario, malhumorado y, supongo, poco amable en ocasiones. Pero te amaré con intensidad desde mi abatido corazón.

—¿Y supones que yo… desearía algo más? —susurró Serena—. Pero tengo… miedo porque eres muy rico e importante.

—¿Acaso importa alguna de esas cosas? No en lo que respecta a ti y a mí. Oh, Serena, ¿podrías amarme un poco?

Serena quiso responder que ya lo amaba, pero le resultaba imposible hablar. Todo era demasiado bello e increíble. Sólo podía mirarlo con los ojos anhelantes y aferrarse a él con emoción.

—Respóndeme —la apremió Darien—. Dime que tengo una oportunidad —insistió—. Conseguiré que me ames, te esperaré. Intentaré lograr tu amor aunque me lleve el resto de mi vida. Pero no te alejes de mí. No me dejes, Serena, porque no podría soportarlo.

—No… me… iré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo… prometo.

—¿E intentarás amarme un poco?

—¡Si ya… te… amo!

Al fin pudo decirlo.

Por un momento, él la miró. Ella vio la felicidad pintarse en su rostro y entonces, de pronto, se puso de pie y ella con él.

—¿A dónde vas, qué sucede? —preguntó Serena mientras el la tomaba del brazo para guiarla.

—Debemos salir de aquí y regresar. ¿No comprendes, Serena? Deseo besarte, hace mucho tiempo que lo deseo.

Ella le sonrió por primera vez y en su mejillas surgieron sus hoyuelos.

—No puedo… creerlo.

De pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de él.

—¿Qué nos importa lo que piensen los demás? Deseo besarte ahora. Deseo asegurarme de que eres mía. Repítelo, Serena, di lo que acabas de decir… que me amas. Necesito estar seguro.

La ciñó, si alguien los miraba, no lo sabían. Sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

—Te… amo.

Él apenas si escuchó.

Los labios de Darien se posaron en los suyos y Serena comprendió que así se cumplía su más caro anhelo.

Sintió cómo sus labios se rendían a los de él y una gloria maravillosa la elevó hacia el sol.

¡Esto era la vida! ¡Esto era la gloria y lo infinito! ¡Esto era el amor! ¡La primavera al fin!

**Fin**


End file.
